Smasher Secondary Boarding School
by xXAngelic ScarsXx
Summary: Roy starts his first year at boarding school and shares his room with the cold and distant Marth. Marth starts falling for Roy, but unfortunatly he is not the only one. What will happen between Marth and Roy? R&R YAOI!
1. Chapter 1: Getting to SSBS

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 1: Getting to SSBS**

Wow… I haven't written anything on here in over a year… DANG!

High school is very consuming I guess…

_Summary: Roy starts his first year at the Smashers Secondary Boarding School. He meets Marth, a cold and distant being; quiet a contrast from his warm and outgoing personality. Marth actually finds Roy fascinating, and love develops. [YAOI_

_Oh, and this story will have references to characters in other games. It'll mostly be in this chapter though._

_And even though this takes place at a boarding school, it'll hardly mention time in the classes. Not much happens in classes anyways._

_Warning!!! __**Yaoi**__ in later chapters! ._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned.**

_

* * *

_

Roy sighed as he glanced outside his window. He was to be leaving soon, and he would not return for quite some time. He took in all the objects outside, hoping he would remember them all on his journey. The big willow tree that had been there since before he was born was always one of his favorite places, and it offered him some privacy since it hides most views into his room from outside. To the right was a pond, full of different sorts of fish. To the left of the old, regal tree was the trail leading to the entrance of his home, surrounded by a rainbow of flowers. He was going to miss all the things here in Pherae. 

He plopped down on his bed, sinking into the soft crimson comforter. Memories of the past fourteen years filled his brain. He sighed, as he could remember nothing of his mother who had died when he was around a year old. He smiled, remembering the times he spent with the people he considered family and his father. He even chuckled a little when he remembered asking his Uncle Erk where babies came from. At the time, since he was only five, he did not understand why Aunt Serra started laughing.

Then, there was knocking on the door. "Come in," Roy said, sitting up in his bed. The door opened, revealing a man who looked like an older version of the red head. "Hello Father," Roy greeted.

"Hello Roy," Eliwood greeted back. "You have got to be there in an hour. We better get going," the lord said, sadness lightly showing in his voice.

Roy sighed and muttered, "Alright," as he jumped out of his bed. He grabbed his bags, and slowly headed toward the door, careful not to make eye contact so the sappy moments could be avoided. Eliwood followed Roy to the front door, and Roy had no choice but to turn around and face his him

The silence was awkward. Neither of them knew what to say. What do you say to a person you will not see for a few months? In addition, Roy was growing up and this event showed it greatly. It saddened Eliwood to know his only child would leave the nest for good soon, and it saddened Roy for growing up is a scary experience.

Eliwood cleared his throat and pulled something out of his pocket. "Son, I want you to have this," said the noble, handing Roy a picture.

Roy studied the picture, and recognized the people at once. It was a picture of his father and mother. They were smiling at a small object wrapped in a small light blue blanket that the mother was holding with a tuft of red hair sticking out. Roy smiled lightly, and said quietly, "Thank you, Dad." He gave his father a hug, grabbed his bags, and went out the door.

* * *

"Come on Peach, we're going to be late," a pleasantly plumb man with a mustache said. "We've got to be there in 45 minutes."

"Mario, it doesn't take THAT long to get to Smashville. Geeze!" the tall blonde princess said, slightly annoyed at Mario rushing her. She walked outside, followed by a few toads carrying her bags.

"We've still got to pick up Daisy and Luigi," Mario said, inside his red car. The toads placed Peach's bags in the trunk.

"But I've got to say good bye to Toadsworth. And Daisy's always late, anyways," Peach countered, heading back into her castle.

Mario groaned, extremely annoyed. He was almost late last year because of Peach and Daisy. He could NOT be late. A Mario is never late, you see. Not to mention, being late on your senior year does not look very good at all. Mario twitched slightly after glancing at the clock. "We have to be there in 40 minutes," Mario thought bitterly. "It takes 10 minutes to get to Daisy's, and then it'll take like 20 to get her stuff in the car, since that's about how long it's taking Peach. And it takes like 10 minutes to get to the school from Daisy's house," Mario twitched again. "And then it takes another 10 minutes to get to where we need to be to find out where our dorm is…" The hero's head was filled with bitter thoughts, and he was starting to debate on leaving Peach, Daisy, and Luigi in the Mushroom Kingdom and heading to Smashville solo.

Right when Mario decided to leave, Peach was in the car, telling Mario to hurry up or they would be late. Then she complained Mario was driving to fast, then to slow, then to fast… Well, you get the idea.

* * *

A blue haired sophomore stepped onto the school grounds, taking in the familiar surroundings. He examined the big brick building in front, which was the main building. It contained the offices, cafeteria, auditorium and such. To the left there were the many classroom buildings, and to the right there were the dormitories. He pushed his hair out of his face, and grabbed his bags. He headed to the office to find out where his dorm was, even though it was quiet early.

You see, the blue haired sophomores name is Marth. He is quite anti-social. No one in the school knows him that well except for Princess Zelda and Princess Peach, but even those two have no idea why he is so distant. Even though he is distant, he is in the Smashers Choir, which is the advanced choir where you have to sing loud unlike the Smashers Mixed Choir. He also does many solos in the Smashers Choir. He is a pretty confusing person.

Marth sighed, infuriated that he had to wait so long to find out where his dorm was. He was half an hour early, so why was the line so long? Marth passed the time by thinking about the year ahead. "Let's see," Marth thought, taking out his schedule for the semester. It looked like this:

1. Smashers Choir; A-Wing Room 2- Mr. Toad

2. Chemistry; C-Wing Room 8 - Mr. Mewtwo

3. French 1; D-Wing Room 3 - Mrs. Bouvier

4. Algebra 2; E-Wing Room 3 - Mr. Smith

5. Sophomore History; J-Wing Room 6 - Mr. Schwarz

6. Physical Education; B-Wing Locker-room 5 - Mr. White

7. English 2; H-Wing room 4 - Mrs. Smith

As soon as Marth mapped out the way to all his classes, sure enough he was at the front of the line.

"What's you're name, sugar?" said the blonde valley-girl receptionist, not bothering to take her eyes off of the computer. Needless to say, she already knew what Marth wanted.

"Marth Lowell," Marth said, putting his schedule back in his pocket. He looked at the plate on the receptionist's desk, which read her name was Debra Parker.

"Alright, you're in dormitory 8, room B. You're sharing a room with Roy Atlan, a freshman," Debra said, handing him a key. "Will that be it, honey?"

"Yeah, thank you, "Marth said, picking up his bags and making his way to his dormitory.

* * *

"Atlan, Roy Atlan," Roy said to Debra, making a mental note to get there much earlier next year due to the line.

Debra looked up. "Ah, you're a freshman I see," she said. Roy nodded in response. "Well, here's a copy of your schedule," she handed Roy a copy of his schedule, "and a map," she handed Roy a map, "and here's the guide book," she handed Roy the student guidebook. "And you're in dormitory 8, room B. You're sharing a room with Marth Lowell," Debra said while handing him a key.

"Thank you," Roy said cheerfully, and headed to his dormitory. He overlooked his schedule on the way.

1. Smashers Choir; A-Wing Room 2- Mr. Toad

2. Freshman History; F-Wing Room 4- Mr. Turner

3. French 1; D-Wing Room 3 - Mrs. Bouvier

4. Biology; C-Wing Room 5 - Mr. Marin

5. Geometry; H-Wing Room 8 - Mr. Finnegan

6. Physical Education; B-Wing Locker-room 5 - Mr. White

7. English 1; D-Wing Room 9 - Mrs. Roland

Roy walked down to the 8th dormitory, took out the key. He opened the door and examined the main room of the dorm. It was big… Really big. It contained a cream colored sofa and two matching love seats. The sofa faced a large television, and the two sofas faced each other around the television. There was a dining room, with a rectangular table. The long sides had 3 chairs each and the shorter sides had two chairs each. The table was made of a homey-brown colored wood, and the chairs matched. Then, there was the kitchen. You could not really see it unless you were in the dining room, for there was a wall separating the kitchen and living room. The kitchen included the normal kitchen things, including a toaster, a dish washer, and a trash compacter.

Roy went down the hall way. The first door on the right was marked "B" so he entered. The room was not small, but it was not exactly big either. The right side had a twin bed to the wall, a cabinet next to it. There was an armoire near the foot of the bed. The right side of the room mirrored it, except there was a door in between the two cabinets and the left side had personal belongings on it. A clock was on the cabinet, and a black and blue I Pod Nano was located next to it. A large The Nightmare Before Christmas poster with the scene with Sally and Jack on the hill was on the wall, next to three smaller "Within Temptation", "Evanescence", and "Flyleaf" posters.

Roy placed his bags at the foot of his bed and opened them. The first thing he grabbed was a picture frame, which he placed the picture his father gave him in and the placed it on the bedside cabinet. He did not have a chance to do more, for the door between the two cabinets opened, reveling a slightly tall cobalt-haired boy.

* * *

That was the first chapter .  
Hope you liked it!  
Review…or else! No updates!

Muahaha!

Muahaha!

Muahahahaha!

Honestly, please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Crush? No! Infatuation? Yes

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 2: Crush? No! Infatuation? Yes…**

ARG! Sorry it took longer than I expected to update! I had some writers-block… BLECH! X.x

_Warning!!! __**Yaoi**__ in later chapters! Though if you read the first chapter you should know that by now o.O_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned.**

_

* * *

_

Roy examined the cobalt-haired boy who had just entered the room. His figure was thin and very delicate for a male. His skin was creamy and soft, like a new-born. His cobalt hair looked comparable to silk. His eyes were a beautiful azure color, but appeared to be icy. They showed that he had most likely been hurt in the past and lacked trust.

"Hello," the azure-eyed boy said, breaking Roy from his concentration.

"Hi," Roy said awkwardly. "I'm Roy," Roy said, extending a hand.

"Hello… I'm Marth," Roy's blue-haired roommate said, walking over to his bed.

"Not very friendly, is he?" Roy thought. "He's probably just shy." Aloud he said, "Uh… Do you know who else is with us in this dorm?"

Marth glanced over at the lower-classmen, trying to hide his annoyance. He tended to avoid conversation. "Link, Zelda, and some boys named Ike and Pit are all I know of so far," Marth muttered, lying down on his bed. "I think Link said Zelda's here, too."

"Oh, I know Pit," Roy said, trying to start a conversation.

"That's nice," Marth said, somewhat rudely.

"I don't know the other people though," Roy said, persisting conversation. "Do you know them?"

Marth looked away, trying to hide his annoyance. Why was Roy so damn persistent?! "A little," Marth muttered, examining his "Nightmare Before Christmas" poster.

"So, where are you from?" Roy asked, refusing to give up on some conversation.

"Altea," Marth replied curtly.

"I'm from Pherae," Roy replied. "It's really nice there. My father is the Marques, so our home is really big and stuff." Marth glared, wishing Roy would just shut up. "A lot of my father's friends from when he was around my age visit us, especially Lord Hector and Lord Lyndis." Marth felt his right eye twitch. "Uncle Erk and Aunt Serra visit a lot too. Well, they aren't really my aunt and uncle, but I've known them since I was in the womb, so-"

"GODS! Don't you EVER shut the FUCK up?!" Marth snapped, turning and giving Roy a fierce look. His expression softened when he saw Roy's eyes widen, like a child who just got his lollipop stolen. He quickly looked away, feeling guilt creep over him.

"I… I'm sorry," Roy stuttered. "I didn't mean to go on and on."

"Do not apologize," Marth sighed. "I have just had a long day and I took it out on you. I am sorry." Then, he turned to make eye-contact with the boy.

Marth had not really looked at the red-head until now. He was adorable, with his unruly crimson hair that looked silky and his large, cerulean eyes that were filled with curiosity and warmth. His skin looked like a soft peachy color and appeared to be smooth. His lips looked soft and were an extremely light pink color.

The thing that entranced Marth the most was that Roy showed no sign of anger, annoyance, or sadness. It looked as if Marth's spasm of anger never happened.

Marth was broken out of his trance when the door from the hallway opened, revealing Princess Peach. "Marth!" Peach exclaimed happily, running over to the bed and hugging him. I missed you!"

Marth smiled lightly and hugged Peach back, saying, "I have missed you too," quietly.

Roy watched them, tilting his head slightly in confusion. Marth had seemed to distant a moment ago, and now some girl was hugging him. "Yup, he's defiantly shy," Roy thought.

"I told you we wouldn't be late," a girl who resembled Peach a bit said, walking past the door. The was following a round man with a mustache, and was being followed by a lengthy man with a mustache.

"They are will us, too?" Marth asked Peach, who still had not let him go.

"Yeah!" Peach said cheerfully. "Isn't it great? I'll be so much fun! Especially after Zelda gets here!" Peach has finally let Marth go and noticed Roy. "Oh… Hello!" Peach smiled. "You must be Roy. Debra told me who was going to be where in our dorm," Peach said the last sentence as a response to Roy's questioning look, obviously wondering how she knew his name. "You're a freshman, right?"

"Yeah," Roy smiled. "Why?"

"I can show you around the school if you want," Peach said, slightly flirtatiously, earning a slight glare from Marth.

"Thanks," Roy said. "That would be a good idea! I have no idea where most of these are. Actually, I only know where choir is."

"Hey Peach," Daisy said, entering the room. "Can I show him around? I want to go walk around the school anyways, and I already unpacked."

"Sure," Peach replied, handing Daisy the red-heads schedule. Daisy and Roy left, and Peach closed the door. "So, what was that about?"

"Huh? What was what about?" Marth asked, looking toward the other door.

"You glared at me when I was flirting," Peach said. "Are you interested or something?"  
"No! I'm NOT!" Marth snapped.

"Marth, there's no use denying it," Peach said. "I already know you're…"

"I am not!" Marth was now glaring extremely evilly.

Peach smiled, deciding what she was going to do to get Marth to admit his infatuation with his red-headed roommate. "Then you wouldn't mind if I went after him?"

Marth tried his hardest to show no sign of anger. "Of course not!"  
"Alright then," Peach said, turning towards the door. "I have to unpack. I'll talk to you when all the people in our dorm get here." She walked out and closed the door.

Marth sighed angrily as he paced around the room. How could Peach accuse him of that?! He was NOT interested in Roy at all! Especially romantically! He was NOT gay!

Okay, so maybe he was, but that still did not give Peach the right to accuse him of liking Roy. He just met the boy for goodness sake! How could you like someone you did not even know? Infatuation, on the other hand, was a much different story.

Roy seemed different somehow. He seemed careless, open, and had a child-like innocence, which was quiet a contrast from Marth. He was wary, untrusting, and not very innocent. Roy's eyes showed hope, care, and love, while Marth's showed guilt, paranoia, and closure.

Marth sighed again, deciding to make sure his infatuation with Roy stop.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! 

The next chapter will be longer!

Review! .


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance is the First Step

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 3: Acceptance is the First Step**

I think this makes up for last chapter being so short! .

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned.**

* * *

Roy smiled a little, happy to finally sit down to dinner after a long day. It had been his first school day here, and he decided he liked it so far. He had even made a few new friends, and was ogled over for being the only freshman in the higher choir class. He even had three classes with his roommate, who for some reason started being silent around him. It seemed like he was ignoring him.

"So, how was your first day?" Daisy asked, having taken a mothering-role to Roy. "You didn't get lost, did you?"

"No," Roy said, sipping on his drink. "Today went much better than I thought. The people here are really nice." He then eyed the tortellini alfredo that Mario had made.

"Yeah, there's still a lot of drama here though," Daisy said. "Around Thanksgiving something comes up."

"Really?" Roy asked. "But the people here seem so care-free."  
"Yeah," Daisy said, "but even the nicest person can rub someone the wrong way. Like last year, Malon and Zelda got in a huge fight because of some misunderstanding."

Roy decided not to ask what the misunderstanding was. He just arched an eyebrow, for those two had seemed so close in choir. It looked like even the dumb school drama would not come between them.

Meanwhile, across the table Marth silently surveyed Roy. Needless to say, his attempt to stop his infatuation was not working. Every time he shunned Roy, Roy tried harder to get under his icy veil. It was so strange that Roy tried making an effort. Most people just gave up. The only reason he allowed Peach, Zelda and Link in was because he had known them before he was like this, but not even they could help him get over what had happened.

Marth decided to change his thought direction. He decided to go through his school-day in his head. "Let me see," Marth thought. "First period he had choir, which was an extremely small class. It contained only twelve people. Roy was in there. He had a beautiful voice, which was shocking. His normal voice was cute, but it did not seem to be good singing voice material."

Marth stopped himself, and went to second period. "Chemistry with Zelda, Link, and Samus. Mr. Mewtwo made Link my lab partner. Something will blow up in there. Link is such a klutz. And then I walked to French with Samus. Daisy was there, and Roy too." Marth sighed. He could not escape Roy. It seemed he was everywhere. They even shared the same locker-room for P.E. Marth silently prayed that he could stop himself from staring when they started dressing down next week. Especially when they started showering.

Marth's eyes widened. "My Gods," He thought. "I totally forgot about the showers in P.E. What will I do if Roy's locker is next to mine?!" Marth left the dinner table, and walked into his room and laid on his stomach on the bed, burying his face into the pillow.. "Gods, I have only known him for a day. How can I be so… obsessed?" he whispered, deciding the word 'obsessed' fit best. He then sighed, deciding that he was exaggerating.

It was just so infuriating. He had never felt this way about a person before, not even… Well, that's not important. Anyway, it was almost like love at first sight, except Marth did not believe in that. He was not sure what to call it. His train of thoughts was broken by the door opening.

"Peach, will you ever learn how to knock?" Marth asked, his mood slightly lightening.

"Never!" Peach grinned, closing the door behind her. "I have stuffs to tell you." Peach sat down on Roy's bed. "Someone else seems to be taking an interest in Roy."

Marth glared at Peach. "I DON'T fucking like him! I'm not GAY!" Peach gave Marth an, "Oh, really?" look. "Okay… I am gay! But I do not like Roy!"

"Look, Marth," Peach said. "I know what happened last year really hurt you, but honey, you have to start letting people in sometime. Why not start with Roy? It isn't healthy to do this to yourself."

"It's stopping me from getting hurt again, isn't it" Marth snapped, his icy eyes filling with anger. "I say it's healthy then!"

Peach sighed. "Honey, I can't let you do this to yourself! I refused to stand back and watch you do nothing while something that could have been amazing gets snatched away from you! I can't let you spend your life wondering what would have happened if you tried!"

Marth sat up, eyes going to the door. He did not want to establish eye-contact.

"Marth," Peach muttered. "Please, at least talk to him!"

"What would be the point?!" Marth snapped. "He's strait!"  
"I highly doubt he is," Peach replied.

Marth's eyes softened, curiosity replacing anger. "Why do you think that?"

Peach looked down, not wanting to see the look in Marth's eyes. "Well, it seems you're not the only guy interested in Roy. It seems like Ike is interested, and Roy… Well, he isn't exactly denying Ike's come-ons."

Marth eyes filled with something Peach had not seen in almost a year. "It isn't your fault. Don't be sorry." Marth smiled lightly. "Maybe you were right."

"Aren't I always?" Peach asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, pretty much," Marth replied, "but sometimes I wish you weren't."

* * *

As the months progressed, so did things between Roy and Ike. By the middle of September they were officially a couple, though the only people who knew it were the people in their dorm. They hid it during class surprisingly well, but in the dorm it was painstakingly obvious. They cuddled on the couch, and every so often would disappear into Ike's dorm while Pit was away. Pit feared going in there during those times. He had no idea what they did, and did not want to know.

Marth stayed in his room most of the time, finally accepting his crush on Roy. He had gotten to know Roy better, but wished he had not for as their friendship grew so did Marth's passion for the boy. He hated it. He was happy that Roy was happy, but it tore him up inside that he did not cause Roy that happiness.

On a brighter note, Thanksgiving break was starting that day, and Ike was not staying but Roy was. "My father is going to Ostia," Roy told him. Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi were staying as well.

"I'm going to miss you," Roy said, laying on Ike's bed as Ike packed a few things he had just decided he might need.

"I'll miss you too, honey," Ike said, laying down beside Roy. "It'll only be a week though."

"Only a week?" Roy whined. "A week is a long time! A lot can happen in a week!" Roy gave him the puppy-eyes. "Are you sure you got to go?"

Ike smiled. "Yes, I've got to see my sister." He kissed Roy on the forehead.

"Why can't she just come here?" Roy countered, refusing to lose this argument.

"You know that isn't allowed," Ike said, smiling.

"Will you write me a letter?" Roy asked. Ike stared at him blankly. "What about a postcard?

"Roy, I'd get here before those did," Ike said, shaking his head.

"But it's the thought that counts!" Roy grinned.

Ike sighed in defeat, then glances at the clock. "I have to leave in two hours. What do you want to do in the mean-time?" he asked, smirking sheepishly.

Roy stared at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Tic-tac-toe?" Roy asked with fake naivety. He knew what Ike wanted.

"No," Ike said slyly.

"Scrabble? Crazy Eights?" Roy loved being random when Ike was in this mood.

"Maybe later," Ike said. "But that's not what I want to do now."

Roy tilted his head in curiosity. "What do you want to do then?"

Ike smirked, tackling Roy so he was on top of him. "You."

* * *

Pit sighed as he walked down the hall, hearing a moan as he walked pat his door. He was extremely happy he had gotten his stuff out of his room earlier. "They're like animals…" Pit muttered bitterly. "At it at all hours of the day." He grabbed his suitcase. "Kids these days!" Pit's eyes widened, realizing how old he sounded. "But… I can't even go in my damn room!" Pits eyes widened again. "Oh shit… I forgot my toothbrush!"

Pit ventured back to the door, hearing loader moans this time. "Oh geeze," Pit said. His hand went to the doorknob. He started turning until he heard a scream from his room. He decided to buy a new tooth-brush and went back into the living room.

He sat on the couch, and noticed Marth was sitting on a chair, reading. "Did you hear them, too?" Marth twitched and nodded. "You're lucky they do it in my room and not yours. Maybe we should switch roommates!" Marth continued reading his book.

Another scream was heard from Pit's room, causing Marth to twitch and Pit to sigh, hoping they did not feel like getting creative and using the bathroom. "Then I'd REALLY have to get a new tooth brush," Pit thought.

* * *

Marth laid on his bed, happy that dinner was over and he could get engrossed in his book. He was starting to understand why all the girls swooned over Edward Cullen. He was nearing the end of the book, and at this rate he would be done with Twilight in less than a hour. Unless he was interrupted, but of course he was.

Roy had entered the room and he sighed as he laid down on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling, trying to find shapes. "Marth," Roy said. "I need some advice."

Marth twitched a little, annoyed that he was being interrupted from his time with Edward. "Yeah?"

"Well," Roy turned over, holding up his head with his hand. "Well, I heard that sex appeal fades and… Well, I think Ike and I may have moved to fast and I'm worried he's going to get bored of me."  
Marth closed his book, and sat on the side of the bed. He examined Roy, who was avoiding eye-contact for once. Roy's eyes were filled with fear, something Marth had never seen in his eyes. "I do not think he will get bored of you," Marth said.

Roy bit his lip and said," Why not? We've done too much too soon and…"

"Roy, you're more than sex appeal," Marth said quickly.

Roy looked up at Marth, then sat on the side of his bed. "What makes you say that?"

Marth had no idea what to say. He was afraid if he started telling Roy how wonderful he was, then Roy would find out he liked him. "But that is better than Roy being sad all vacation," Marth thought. Aloud he said, "Well, you are cute and funny." Roy smiled a little, as if telling him to go on. "And you're smart and a great singer and…" Marth decided to stop there, for if he went on it could possibly sound like more than reassurance. "See Roy? You two have got more than sexual stuff." Just saying that last part left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Roy smiled and said, "Thank you, Marth. I'm going to get some ice cream. Bye." Roy left the room, closing the door behind him.

Marth laid on his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. An hour later he cried himself to sleep, feeling foolish for letting Roy slip away.

* * *

Poor Marth… v.v

And poor Pit and his tooth brush!


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 4: Questions**

Reply's to my reviewers:

**JtheChosen1** - I agree! .

**Hinata'sbf **- I would run from that door, too. .

**Esinololly** - Yup… Pit swore. Wouldn't YOU swear if your room was taken and people were doing STUFF in there and you didn't have your trusty toothbrush?

And thank you for the constructive criticism. I know I rush things and don't detail enough… v.v I'll try to slow it down a bit, and I'll make sure that the sequel (yes, sequel) is not rushed. I'll probably add some side stories. Maybe Pit will get a new tooth brush! . As for the details, I will try to detail better.

**Mizuki hikari** - O.o I don't think I've really mentioned Link… Like I said to Esinololly, I'll try to have a side story with him being one of the main people in the next story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned.**

* * *

During the Thanksgiving holiday and into the first week of December, Marth made sure to speak to Roy as little as possible. To be blunt, he avoided Roy like a plague. Whenever Roy would enter the room, Marth would pull out a book, his lap top or some homework. Roy kind of noticed, but shrugged it off.

"Okay, Marth" Peach said, sitting on his bed. "When I said it wasn't healthy to not let people in… I think this pretty much is what I was talking about." Peach huffed angrily. "Let people in! There are other guys out there."

Marth glanced up from his book, now reading the Harry Potter series. "How many gay guys are there, Peach?" Marth asked. "Find me a good one."

"I think Pit is gay," Peach said. "Try getting to know him!"

Marth shrugged. "He is not my type."

Peach twitched, feeling anger raise in her body. "Marth! This isn't healthy! Locking yourself in your room is NOT GOOD FOR YOU AT ALL!" Peach shrieked.

Marth arched an eye brow, as if what she had said was a news flash. "How so?!"

It took everything Peach had not to slap him for that sarcastic remark. "Whatever Marth, I tried." Peach got up from the bed, her voice like venom. "One day you will be old and alone and you will wonder what the fuck would have happened if you had listened to your dear friend Peach! And then you'll need help and you will call me and ask for help! And you know what I'll say Marth?! " Peach screamed, not caring who heard and knew most of the dormitory probably heard. She opened the door with the force of a strong, aggressive wind.

Marth rolled his eyes, making sure Peach did not see for he was not sure if Peach would slap him or not. The last time he saw someone get her this mad Mario and Link ended up with welts across their face, and all Link did was ask Peach if she was okay. Of course, when someone is screaming and cussing it is obvious they are not okay. "What will you say, Peach?" Marth asked monotonously.

"THAT FUCKING SUCKS FOR YOU!" Peach screamed, then slammed the door.

Pit was on his couch doing his Geometry homework at the dining room table at the time. "…Chaos….." he mumbled, sounding like a litter old man. "Utter chaos this place is." He rubbed his temples. "Sex and fights and all that other neat stuff." He while walked to his room, sure that by Christmas he would suffer a nervous break-down.

Meanwhile, Peach had run off into the kitchen and decided to cook some soup. She had always found cooking soothing, but this time it was not working that well. This was especially not good for she was cutting vegetables at the moment. "Stupid Marth," she muttered with poison. "I try to help him and this is how he repays me?"

She added the vegetables to her brew of broth and sighed. "I guess this isn't really his fault," she thought, now cutting potatoes. "If it wasn't for the incident last year. I wish he could let that go and trust again." Her anger flared again. "If it wasn't for what that fuck-head did to poor Marth last year, I wouldn't have to be trying to mend the pieces of him back together."

She paused her cutting of the potatoes for a moment, realization washing over her like an ocean wave. "I can't heal him, can I?" She knew that was the problem. "He has to learn to trust people again himself. The only way I can help is by being the best friend I can."

* * *

"Are you coming to bitch at me again?" Marth asked icily as Peach entered his room after a dinner of chicken noodle soup.

Peach decided to shrug it off, thinking she was too hard on him earlier. "No. I had an break through." She sat at her usual spot on his bed. "I realized I was too hard on you earlier. I'm sorry Marth," Peach said solemnly.

Marth looked surprised. Peach hated admitting apologizing. "It is alright," Marth replied, smiling lightly.

"But you do need to trust people again," Peach went on. "I realized you need to learn that yourself. All I can do is support you. It sucks because I can't help you."

Marth sat up, hugging Peach. "It is alright," he said. "You are doing the best you can. I know I need to trust people again, but I do not really know how. It is just so scary."

"You need to take a risk," Peach said in a mothering tone. "I know it's hard and scary, but you will find love again. Don't let last years events hold you down forever."

Marth looked down, mumbling, "I think I know what I have to do."

* * *

"Why are you so worried about this Daisy? He loves you for you," Roy said to his friend who was fussing with her hair. "He thinks you're beautiful no matter how you look."  
"All the more reason to want to be my best for him," Daisy replied, smiling lightly. "Well, why do you worry so much about Ike?"

Roy looked down. "Love hasn't been brought up yet."

Daisy's eyes widened, but Roy did not notice. "But you guys moved so fast… You know… Sexually."

"I know," Roy said. "It kind of just happened. Heat of the moment and all that."

"Oh… I see," Daisy replied. She was finally satisfied with her appearance, and sat down on the down next to Roy. "Now, what's wrong?"

Roy tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What makes you think something's wrong?"  
"You normally talk more," Daisy replied. "Now, what's wrong?"  
Roy lifted an eyebrow, wondering how Daisy could figure him out so quickly. "Well, it's Marth."  
It was Daisy's turn to raise an eye brow. "Marth?" she questioned, wondering why Roy was worried about said boy.

"Why is he so distant?" Roy asked. "Was he always like this?"  
Daisy looked away, remembering the horrors of last year. "No, he wasn't," Daisy said quietly. "He used to be happy and talkative. He was kind of like a Pit and Link mix. Last year, something changed all that."

Roy looked curious. "I'm guessing you can't say why."  
Daisy nodded. "It's not my place. I do trust you, but I don't think Marth would like anymore people knowing. A lot of people found out last year. It was… shocking. The whole issue, I mean." Daisy glanced at Roy. "Maybe Marth would tell you though."

Roy shook his head. "I think not. He doesn't talk to me much. Even less than usual lately."

"It never hurts to try," Daisy smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're right," Roy smiled lightly back. He got up from the bed. "I'm going to go ask him. Thanks Daisy," and with that, Roy exited the room and walked down the hall into his room.

"Marth, don't do it," Peach said, sitting next to Marth.

Marth looked slightly annoyed. "You tell me to open up, and when I decide to you tell me not to?"  
"That's not what I'm saying! What you want to do will-" Peach stopped what she was saying, for Roy cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Erm… Peach," Roy said awkwardly as the blond turned to look at him, "could I talk to Marth alone?"

Peach was worried, but hid it well. "Sure," she smiled a fake but convincing smile and arouse from the bed. She turned to Marth for a second and said, "Seriously Marth, don't do it," and then exited the room.

Roy sat down on his bed, his eyes looking at the floor.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

* * *

:o

.  
Review peoples!


	5. Chapter 5: Flashbacks

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 5: Flashbacks**

Okay… So there's lots of flashbacks in this one! I put em in there to show how the character felt better and stuffs. .

Reply's to my reviewers:

**JtheChosen1**: Yeah, poor Marth and Roy… x.X

**Hinata'sbf**: O.o Well, I can't really say anything without giving away things from this chapter or the next, cuz then there'd pretty much be no point in reading them…

**Esinololly**: Thank you .

**Kaya Kaminari**: The passion won't be for awhile… Or will it?! O.o

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned.**

* * *

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Marth asked, and Roy nodded in response. "I need to talk to you, too."

Roy sighed and decided spitting it out would be easier and faster. "Marth," Roy mumbled, which Marth found peculiar. Roy was normally so outgoing. "I was talking to Daisy and she said something happened last year. Something really big." Marth stiffened. "Can I know what happened?"

Marth looked at the floor for a moment, then looked up. He remembered his talk with Peach about letting people in, and what he said earlier. He decided to tell the red-head. Marth swallowed and said, "Well, I guess I will start off at the beginning. I am… a homosexual."

Roy looked a little shocked. "You don't seem gay."

Marth smiled a little. "Yeah, sure." Marth went on. "Well, there was also a guy who went here last year named Max. He was my dorm mate, along with Peach, Daisy, Zelda, Link, Samus and a few other seniors at the time."

_Flashback (in Marth's P.O.V.)_

_I remember meeting Max so well. It was the first day of my school year. After a long, stressful day I had finally gotten to rest, and I played sudokus on the couch. Then I saw him. Silky brown hair and piercing turquoise eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a tall, firm body. I was immediately attracted to him, which scared me for I was in denial of being a homosexual._

_End of Flashback_

"When I met Max I fell pretty hard and very fast," Marth went on. "How could I not? He was… wonderful. He was beautiful, smart, athletic, charming. Everything a woman or a homosexual man who was on the feminine side would ever want. We flirted through the first few months of the year, and I was hopelessly falling for him. The only person I told was Peach. I was sure Link would not take me being homosexual well, especially since we were sharing a room.

"During Thanksgiving vacation Max and I were the only people left in our dorm, so we spent a lot of time together. One time we got into a wrestling match and he kissed me. That started our relationship."

_Flashback (in Marth's P.O.V.)_

It _was wonderful being the only person in the whole dormitory with Max. We talked often normally, but we talked much more often during this time. My stomach filled with glee when he tackled me, playfully wrestling me on the couch. A fit of giggles could be heard from me._

_When he pinned me, time kind of just stopped. He had my hands pinned above my head, and his other hand supported his weight so he was not laying directly on top of me. Our eyes met for what seemed to be an eternity and my giggles silenced. Then, he leaned down and our lips met for a brief moment._

_He pulled away hastily, eyes widening. "I'm sorry," he said, releasing his grip on my hands and sitting up. "I don't know what came over me." He was blushing crimson. He looked gorgeous._

_I sat up next to him. "Do not worry," I replied, slightly flustered at my first homosexual experience. "I…" I stuttered, "I kind of… liked it." I blushed crimson as well._

_Max looked up. "Did you really?" he asked._

_I looked up, lightly biting my bottom lip. "Yes," I said quietly._

_Max smiled. "I liked it a lot." He scooted closer to me and cupped my face, forcing me to look into his large chocolate orbs. "I like you a lot, Marth." _

_Somehow I managed to swallow the lump in my throat and say, "I like you a lot, too."_

_He closed the distance between us and I was engulfed in pure bliss. As our kisses started heating up, he ran his tongue over my bottom lip lightly asking for entrance. My heart jumped and I parted my lips, allowing him to explore my damp cavern with his strong pink muscle._

_I groaned lightly at the loss when he pulled away slightly. "Marth, I think I love you," he whispered, then met my lips with his again._

_"I don't think I love you, I know I do," I remember thinking._

_End of Flashback_

"We had to hide the relationship, for we did not know how the other people would take it," Marth said. "It did not last long. Link caught us making out in our room. He freaked out. Honestly! He would not talk to me at all. He just gave me a blank stare. Zelda talked to him, convinced him I was the same Marth and he went back to normal. Except, he thought I was going to rape him in his sleep for awhile. Anyway, Christmas rolled around. We were left alone in the dormitory again. I placed the ultimate trust in him, if you know what I mean…"

_Flashback (in Marth's P.O.V.)_

_It was the night before Christmas, and I was with my love, laying his bed. Actually, he was laying on top of me, shirtless. I was lost in a cloud of lust. His lips had found the sensitive spot on my neck, and he made sure that special spot got much attention. I could feel him smirk against my cool skin whenever I made any sound of being pleasured, whether it was a gasp or a moan._

_"Max," I breathed. "Max, I need to tell you something."  
Max ceased his work momentarily. "What is it, my love?" After that, he playfully tugged at my earlobe with his teeth. I moaned lightly and my heart skipped a few beats._

_"I know what I want to give you for Christmas," I managed to get out between moans as he attacked my ear with his tongue._

_"And what would that be?" Max asked, kissing down my collar bone._

_"…My….. virginity," I said shyly, a little embarrassed. Max and I had never really talked about sex._

_Max stopped his teasing and looked me in the eyes. "You... You want…" Needless to say, he was extremely shocked._

_"I want you to be my first." I felt a light blush creep over my face._

_"You mean, like sex?" Max asked, still in shock. I nodded. "Are you sure?"_

_"More sure than I have ever been," I smiled lightly._

_The rest of the night was filled with more passion and ecstasy than I had ever felt before. It was full of pain and pleasure, and most importantly, the ultimate expression of love._

_End of Flashback_

"I gave him all of me that night," Marth said, his eyes on the floor. He felt tears welling in his eyes. "He had my heart, soul, and body. I was bound to him, doing whatever he pleased like an eager slave awaiting his master's orders."

Roy tilted his head slightly in curiosity. "What happened then?"

Marth bit his lip lightly, hoping it would stop the tears from falling. "Well," he heard his voice crack, causing Roy to look at his with concern. "God," he thought. "How can this still hurt me?"

Roy sat next to Marth in an attempt to comfort him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Roy said, giving Marth a comforting smile.

"It's alright," Marth said, pushing the tears back. "Well, thing's went great for awhile. Around Easter, some things came up. We started arguing more and more. We started fighting about little things, and those arguments turned into big things… and then something awful happened."

_Flashback (in Marth's P.O.V.)_

_Misery. Alone. Chaos. That is how I felt most of the time. Max and I argued daily; multiple times a day actually. My heart was heavy with worry. I wondered, was the problem me? What did I do wrong? A month ago everything was wonderful with us. Now… It was awful! It was like my heart had wings and someone came and plucked the feathers off during this month._

_I remember the day it all fell apart so well. I remember walking to his room and the sound of my knocking on the door. I remember the empty expression on his face when he opened the door and told me we needed to talk. Most of all, I remember the look in his eyes when he told me it was over. His eyes were empty, like a long, dark hole, so dark and hopeless._

_I felt hot tears feel my eyes. "W-why?!" I stuttered out, tears falling freely. "We can work this out! I love you! I love you so much Max!"_

_Max only sighed. "We can't be fixed."_

_"Of course we can be fixed! We're in love! Love can always work!"_

_"It's better this way," Max said. "I… I'm afraid I've been unfaithful."_

_All time froze for a moment, waiting for the words to register in my mind. "No," was all I could say. "No, you didn't." My world was spinning. He could NOT have done that to me! He just could not! Not after all we went through. Not after I was him my heart, body and soul. This was just a nightmare; a long nightmare that I needed to wake up from. _

_"I… had sex with someone," Max said, and somehow the shattered pieces of my broken heart broke into smaller pieces that seemed too tiny to ever put back together._

_"I hate you," I said quietly, attempted to hide my misery with anger. I know my eyes were a giveaway though. "I fucking hate you!" I screamed, trying to convince myself more than him. This backfired, because after that the tears came back full force._

_I ran to my room and cried myself to sleep, wondering how he could do such a thing to me._

_End of Flashback_

Roy was silent as thoughts rushed through his mind. "It all makes a lot more since now," he thought. "I mean, who wouldn't be at least a little cold after being put through that?" He did not know what to say aloud though. A few minutes passed, and the silence continued to grow as thick as ice.

"Marth," Roy dared to speak, "I-I'm sorry," he said as the guilt of making Marth go over a heartbreaking experience crept over him

Marth somehow managed to smile lightly. "It is okay, Roy. You did not do anything."

Roy sighed. "I know, but I'm trying to show sympathy." A flicker of sadness danced across Marth's eyes, causing Roy's heart to feel a twinge of guilt. "So," he said, trying to think of a way to change the subject. "What did you want to talk to me about?

* * *

….Awful ending v.V  
Sorry that took so long. I've been busy with Christmas shopping and stuffs. 


	6. Chapter 6: It Really Isn't That Simple

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 6: It Really Isn't That Simple**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned.**

* * *

"So," Roy said awkwardly, averting his eyes from Marth's. He tried to think of something to say to change the subject, but the only things that entered his mind were random, dumb things that would feel somehow disrespectful to the topic previously discussed if he said them. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" Roy remembered. 

Marth tensed up, having second-thoughts on whether or not he should tell Roy. Should he tell Roy? What if something horrible happened? What if something wonderful happened? What if Roy hated him for it? What if something sparked between them and something beautiful came to be? All these questions and more rushed through the blunettes head. His brain was freaking out like a computer with too many programs running at once. His eyes widened as he played the worse-case scenario in his head.

"Marth," Roy said, curiosity evident in his eyes. "What is it? You can tell me."

"No I cannot," Marth thought aloud, a hint of anxiety in his voice. "It is not that simple."

"How bad could it be, Marth?" Roy asked, smiling reassuringly.

Marth chuckled gloomily. "You have _no_ idea… You could hate me for this."

Curiosity was swallowing Roy like the water does when the tide comes in, wondering how someone like Marth could possibly do anything to make someone hate him. It greatly perplexed him.

Marth's mind trailed off to Peach, thinking about what she said earlier about the subject. She told him not to do it and that it would be a mistake. Then again, she was also always telling him to open up more and take some risks. She said it was better in the long run to be hurt then to spend your life wondering what could have been. "Damn it Peach," Marth thought bitterly. "The one time I actually want to open up, and you fill my head with doubts. Fine then; I shall not tell him!"

"It was nothing, Roy," Marth lied, getting up from the bed and making his way to the door. He thought it would be easier to avoid the subject if he left the room quickly. Only problem was, Roy got up and seized his arm and pulled him closer so he could not escape.

"It wasn't 'nothing' earlier, so I highly doubt it's 'nothing' now," Roy said, logically. "You just told me what's probably the most emotional and heart breaking thing that has ever happened in your life. How can what you have to say be so hard?"

Marth's mind whizzed at about a million thoughts per second as he notice just how close he was to the object of his affection. His heart was pounding to fast that he was sure it would pound out of his chest and end up being a large mess on the plush tan carpet. His cheeks were extremely hot that he thought that half of his blood was in his cheeks alone.

"Marth,' Roy said, tilting his head to the side and smiling warmly. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me."

Marth swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well, like Peach always says," Marth thought. "The best time to do something is the present." Then, he pressed his lips to Roy's in a sweet and gentle kiss. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the warmth of the red-head's lips on his own. He felt Roy's grip on his arm loosen greatly, and he pulled away. Roy stared at him, wide-eyed in shock.

"Roy," Marth said, clearing his throat. "I like you a lot. I mean, as more than a friend."

Roy was still flabbergasted, and his eyes showed that.

Marth tried to establish eye contact, but failed due to the awkwardness. "I've liked you since I first saw you. I did not want to admit it to myself for I was afraid. When I saw you and Ike together, I realized I missed my chance and-"

"Wait," Roy interrupted, his eyes showing something other than shock. "What the FUCK? Why do I need to know all this?" he questioned bitterly. He felt the anger rise in him. Really, why would Marth tell him that? He was in a happy relationship, so there was really no point. It would just make things awkward. Not to mention what would happen if Ike found out.

Marth looked down and thought, "Yes, this is pretty much exactly what I feared would happen." Aloud he said submissively, "I didn't mean to anger you. I just wanted you to know how I felt." He felt his world crashing down. What had he said that was so awful? Roy was normally good with things in this area. He said that you can not blame the person, for you do not choose who you like. Unless they throw themselves at you. Then you can blame the person.

"And what good would THAT do?" Roy spat with venom. He did not know why this made him this angry. He knew you do not choose who you like, but for some reason he felt Marth had something to be blamed for. "Did you expect me to return your feelings and come running into your arms, leaving my blissful relationship with Ike without a second thought?!" It was the first idea his mind could muster up.

"No!" Marth said quickly and desperately. He wanted Roy to be happy, even if that meant he was with Ike. "It's not like that!"

"Then what is it, Marth?" Roy asked, pressing the accusation and glared daggers at Marth.

"I didn't want to live my life wondering what could have happened if I told you!" Marth defended as tears filled his eyes.

"Whatever, Marth," Roy said coldly. "That's a pretty shitty excuse. I can't believe you wanted to take me from Ike!"  
Marth was silent, deciding there was no point in fighting. A lone tear fell from his left eye.

"I mean, shit!" Roy shrieked. "Ike and I are so fucking happy together, and you want to ruin that for your personal gain! I thought you were a much better person than that, but I guess not." Each syllable he said sent another dagger into Marth's fragile heart.. "I'm going to fucking switch rooms with Pit. I never want to speak to you again, got it?" Roy made his way to the door. "Don't worry, I won't tell them why we're switching. That would cause too much drama, and then I'd have to relive this awful event and most likely talk to you again." The tears now flowed freely but silently from Marth's icy blue eyes.

"Bye Marth," Roy said coldly, opening the door. "Have a nice life," and then he left the room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. 

I had to end it there though…

Seemed like a good ending spot


	7. Chapter 7: Heartbreak The Aftershock

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 7: Heartbreak (The Aftershock)**

. Writing the first part of this chapter depressed the hell out of me. Memories x.X BLAH!

Sorry it took so long! I had the worst case of writers block in the history of writers block.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned.**

* * *

Marth stared at the door from which his infatuation had just left. Tears fell silently down his face as hopelessness engulfed him. Many thoughts and questions whizzed through his head. "Why did Roy react so badly? Was what I said really that wrong? Was I really being selfish? I can't help how I feel. It's not like I chose to like him. If it was that simple I would have stopped liking him." One thought stuck out in his mind. "He hates me now…"

A sob finally erupted from the broken-hearted teenager. He laid on his bed and buried his face into his navy-blue pillow. The tears fell harder as another loud sob escaped his lips.

Marth had never felt this weak and broken before; well, not since what Max had done to him. He was sure no one could break him like Max had. He had tried so hard to keep their love going, just to have Max get bored of him and give himself to another. He had given Max everything; his heart, his mind, his body, all for nothing. In the end, all he had was a big over-emotional mess to attempt to overcome and trust issues.

With Roy, he felt so trapped when he hid how he felt from himself any everyone else. He felt miserable and hopeless when he had revealed his feelings to himself and Peach. Now that he had told Roy of his affection things were even worse. He felt so alone. Even though his heart had never really belonged to Roy, it still felt as if It had been broken. True, it was nothing capered to what he has felt when Max ripped his heart from his chest a year ago, but It still was a horrible, awful feeling that left him feeling much despair.

"Was I even meant to be happy?" Marth questioned, his sadness quickly getting replaced with bitterness. "No matter what I do, I'm left alone and broken. If I put myself out there, I get hurt and my heart gets ripped out. If I don't tell them how I feel, I feel hurt and wonder what could happen all the time." He glared angrily, his fury overtaking him for a moment.

"Gods!" he screamed into his soft blue pillow. "What the fuck is the point of this?" He slammed his fist into his pillow and screamed, letting some of the anger seep out. "Why can't someone just love me?" With that said, he again erupted into hard, loud sobs.

Then, as if on cue, his door flew open and Marth heard a pitter-patter of someone walking into the room, closing the door behind them. Marth was about to tell whoever it was to fuck off, until he felt the person sitting at a certain spot on his bed.

"Marth," Peach said quietly, and ran her fingers through his hair, knowing it was something he found soothing. She honestly had no idea what happened. The only thing she had known was that Roy was extremely pissed, even though he had not said anything. The red-head was just easy to read. So she came to check on Marth, expecting the worst. His sobbing had confirmed something horrible had happened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peach asked, her big-sister attributes showing. She knew she would find out what happened sooner or later, but he might not have been ready to open up about it yet. "I understand if you don't."

"Not really," Marth said after a moment of calming down his hysterical sobs. "I know I need to talk about it, though." He looked up from his pillow, his blue eyes appearing to kind of glow due to the redness surrounding them. He got up and sat next to Peach, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Peach immediately hugged him tightly around the waist and rested her head on his shoulder, hating seeing the man she thought of as a little brother so awfully miserable. It was heartbreaking for her, like it would be for any good best friend.

"Marth, you don't have to tell me," she said somberly, knowing Marth would break down again when he told her. There was no doubt about that. She still clung to him, knowing he would soon need it.

"I know I don't have to," Marth replied, "but I know I shouldn't keep this to myself. I'll end up doing something drastic." Marth cleared his throat, trying to figure out what to say. He decided to start by telling the main point and go on from there. "Well, I told him," Marth said, then paused. "I kissed him, too."

Peach was silent as she waited for him to continue.

"He," Marth's voice broke ever so slightly, "he didn't take it well. He got, really, really pissed."

Marth cleared his throat, trying desperately to stay strong. His attempt was very much in vain. "He accused me of being selfish and trying to steal him from Ike."

Peach's eyes widened at this. How could Roy come up with such a stupid idea? Marth would never try to hurt anyone, ever! How dare he have the nerve to accuse Marth of such a thing! She was defiantly going to have a nice, long "talk" with him.

Peach's anger faded as she felt a moist drop land on her cheek. She hugged Marth tighter, her mind rushing as she tried to figure out what she could do to comfort him.

Marth went on with his story. "He said I was a horrible person. He said he doesn't want to talk to me ever again. He doesn't even want to look at me again." His tears starting flowing rapidly. "He hates me, Peach."

Peach started to fill empathetic tears forming in her eyes, and mentally cursed at herself. Those tears could NOT fall! She did not need Marth feeling guilty for making her cry. That would most defiantly send him over the edge. She took a deep breath before daring to speak.

"This isn't your fault," Peach said, her authoritative voice taking over. "You have no control over how you feel and who you feel it for."

"Then why is he so angry with me?" Marth questioned, his sobbing calming down a bit.

"Maybe he's insecure in his relationship with Ike," Peach said while contemplating more ideas. This idea did seem quiet logical. Why else would he had taken it that way? Maybe someone was trying to steal Ike from Roy. Nah, Pit would have told her about it. Unless it was Pit! Wait, Pit would never do that.

Peach realized her mind was trailing off, and decided to finish what she had planned to say. "He did over-react, though. There's no question about that."

Marth smiled lightly and hugged Peach tightly. "Thank you, Peach. You are the best friend I have ever had."

"Ditto," Peach replied, smiling at Marth's change of mood. She knew he would have a relapse in a few hours, but at least for the moment everything was alright. "So, are you going to be okay?"

Marth nodded. "I just need to think for a little bit," Marth said, his eyes looking toward the ground.

Peach dreaded what that meant, but knew he really did need some space. She would have to check on him in an hour or two though.

In the meantime, she would have a nice long "talk" with Roy.

* * *

Again, very short. But I haven't updated in a REALLY long time… x.X

Review please .


	8. Chapter 8: Can of Diced Tomatoes

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 8: Can of Diced Tomatoes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned. **

* * *

"Really Roy, what the fuck has crawled up your ass?" Peach asked bitterly, leaning against the door of the large, food-filled pantry she had dragged Roy into from the kitchen so he could not escape. She had dragged him all the way from the living room, which had earned her many strange looks, including one from Pit whom had seen many strange things in his past year in the dormitory.

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked, honestly dumbfounded. Why would she have a reason to be pissed off at him? His brain was quickly trying to figure out what he had done to anger the blond so much. Had he insulted her cooking somehow? That seemed like the most logical thing. He had discovered she was very sensitive about her cooking. Or, maybe she was just having a bad case of PMS.

"As If you don't know!" Peach screeched, her normally soft-blue eyes narrowing and darkening, expressing her anger. How could he not know? Seriously! Was it not obvious?

Roy tilted his head to the side and thought for a minute. "I'm afraid I really have no idea what you're so angry about," he stated. He was pretty confident that it was Peach's time of the month, but he knew better than to accuse her of such. He really did not want a few pieces of vital equipment to be cut, or most likely ripped, off.

"LIAR!" Peach bellowed as loud as she could, anger evident in her facial features as her eyes narrowed.

Roy was sure the whole dormitory heard it and his eyes widened, partially from shock and partially from fear. The sweetest and smallest people always turned out to have the most painful and creative ideas for revenge. "Peach," he said meekly, "I really don't know."

"Don't play dumb!" Peach snapped. "You fucking know what you did to Marth!" Her gloved hands has curled themselves into little fists, which frightened Roy even more that he already had been.

"Wait," Roy said after fully-registering in his mind what Peach had just said. "You CANNOT be pissed off at me about that!" he retorted, all fear fleeing from him.

Peach twitched slightly in anger. How dare he have the nerve to talk to her in such a way after what he had already done! "And why the hell not?" she questioned, folding her arms over her chest and arching her left eyebrow.

"He KISSED me," Roy declared, "and he knows I'm happily taken! He was being SELFISH!" Roy's face was reddening in anger but tried to stay calm. He could not believe he was having this conversation with Peach. Who was SHE to meddle in with his life?

"Wow, a simple kiss," Peach said in almost a mocking tone. She was trying to figure out how someone as carefree as Roy could react in such a quarrelsome manner. "It was only a kiss. It's not like he tried to get into your pants or anything." Peach huffed.

"You just don't fucking understand!" Roy screamed, not being able to control his rage any longer. "It's not even your fucking place! Who are you to meddle in my God-damned life anyway?"

Peach looked stunned for a moment, but her expression quickly changed to that of one that challenged him to go further. "Look, fuck-head, the moment you fucked with Marth you fucked with me," Peach said, surprisingly mellow. More like the calm before the storm. "He's like my family, and I will NOT tolerate someone treating him like a piece of shit when he really did NOTHING wrong! It was a kiss! Tell me Roy, was there any tongue involved?"

Roy heaved an angry sigh. He DID NOT want to discuss this with her. Why could she not leave him alone? "I don't think that's any of-"

"You see this can of diced tomatoes, Roy?" Peach asked as she picked up said object. "This is what's going to happen to your nuts if your head doesn't get out of your ass.

"Well… No," Roy replied bitterly, knowing he had been defeated.

Peach smirked, knowing she had proven her point. All she had to do was wrap things up, by which I mean figure out why he had gotten so worked up over something so little. She was certain there was something else behind his tantrum, but… What was it? And how was she going to get Roy to tell her what it was?

"So you're getting this worked up over a little peck on the lips?" Peach questioned, arching an eyebrow. She noticed Roy's eyes averted to the floor. She knew the guilt was setting in, which would make it all the more easy to find out what had angered him so.

"Well," Roy started to say but stopped. "No… I can't make excuses for myself. I did over-react didn't I?" Roy bit his lip and hid his face behind his hair in shame. "I must look like such an ass."

"That is very much an understatement," Peach said rather bluntly but it was indeed the truth.

Roy sighed. "Gods, how could he have been such an ass?" he thought to himself. "Peach was right, it was only a little peck. It was not even really a kiss. It was the kind of kiss you give your friends. Yet, I totally flipped out and went totally out of character. Why was that? Why had I turned it into Marth being selfish and trying to jeopardize my relationship with Ike? GAH! Why is this so damn confusing?"

These same ideas were going through Peach's mind, only she had figured out the answer. "Roy," Peach said after a few moment of deathly silence. "How do you really feel about Ike?"

* * *

"Why did I have to go and do something so stupid?" Marth mumbled into his pillow, regretting telling Peach he had needed to think. Somewhat slowly, his mind had betrayed him and his denial started to fade. He began to dwell on what he could have done wrong. He desperately wanted to know what it was that had turned the bright, happy, giddy Roy into a pit of rage. It obviously had been his fault. He had been warned by Peach. Had she ever been wrong about relationships before? No, she had not.

Obviously, he had been the one at fault. Even though Peach had reassured him many times it was not his fault, like any decent best friend would, he knew there must have been some important detail he had glossed over to make her think wrong. One single grain of rice could tip the scale, you know. Yes, that had to be it. There had to be something he had looked over. But, what was it?

He replayed the events in him mind, carefully. Even the tiniest detail was crucial.

"Gods," he mumbled, turning onto his back, which was difficult since he had wrapped himself in a tight cocoon of the school-given off-white sheets. "What did I say to Roy when I told him I liked him? What did I say EXACTLY?" Unfortunately, what he had said was very vague in his mind. By very vague I mean, all he remembered saying was that he liked him as more than a friend and the stunned expression on Roy's face.

Marth let out an annoyed groan, certain that whatever he had forgotten had to be what had set Roy off.

"That just HAS to be it," Marth said, barely above a whisper. "…Doesn't it?"

* * *

Review please -

They are much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9: Perfect Sense

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 9: Perfect Sense**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned. **

* * *

Pit looked up from his chamomile tea, a look of horror on his face as he watched Peach exit the pantry, looking rather pleased with herself. Then, a look of relief washed over his face as Roy exited afterwards, looking like he had just had an epiphany. Peach and Roy had been in that closet a long time, so Pit had started to draw his own conclusions. He had narrowed it down to two.

1. (This one he considered very unlikely) Peach and Roy were having a secret love affair, and were having hot, sweaty, unbridled, yet quiet, sex in the pantry.

2. Roy had done something completely idiotic, so Peach had dragged him to the pantry to murder him slowly and painfully. Then, she would probably flee the country and maybe even cut off all her hair and move into a cave, living as a hermit under an assumed name.

Yes, Pit was very relieved seeing them both come out alive, with their hair done the way it had been when they entered, though it did leave him feeling rather curious. What had happened in there? Why did Roy look so determined, while Peach looked absolutely delighted? The curiosity was eating away at him.

"Don't meddle, Pit," he mentally said to himself. "It isn't your place."

Roy had ran off, somewhere to do something. Peach, on the other hand, had sat next to Pit and let go a sigh, as if she had been relieved of something. What had she been relieved of?

"…What, Gods? Are you testing me or something?" Pit mentally asked, sipping his tea in an attempt to sooth himself. "This is cruel, seriously cruel!"

Peach put her elbows on the table and leaned forward, rubbing her temples.

"Don't say anything!" Pit thought mentally. "Don't you DARE say anything! Ask no questions. Do not get involved!"

"Peach, what's wrong?" he blurted out.

"…Damn it! I asked something!" he mentally scolded himself. "Now I'll get involved in some drama, and have even more of a reason to see a therapist when I return home for the summer."

"I don't think it's my place to say," Peach said solemnly. "I'll be vague, then. Let's just say a bunch of drama is going to go down and I think I'll get the blame." Peach sighed, and turned to look at Pit. "I want to get out of here for awhile. Enjoy the peace while it lasts and stuff. You want to go out to eat with me?"

Pit felt his face turn as red as a maximum tomato. Peach asked HIM out to eat? Was this like a date? Or, just friends? "Yeah, I'll defiantly need therapy," Pit thought.

-

"OCTOPUS?!" Pit said with a look of horror on his face. Peach and he had decided to go to a Chinese buffet, and to his disbelief there was a pan filled with some sort of food with octopus in it. "You can see the little suction cups!" Pit exclaimed, his eyes about twice their normal size. "This is MADNESS! Absolute MADNESS!" Pit screamed, earning several concerned looks and many annoyed ones from the other people eating there.

Peach just shook her head and scooped up some orange chicken onto her plate. She actually found Pit's enthusiasm and sanity, well, more like lack of, very refreshing and comical. He was quite a breath of fresh air from all of the stuffy drama she had just mediated.

"SQUID?!" Pit exclaimed, a look of pure terror on his face. This earned him even more concerned and annoyed looks.

Peach mentally noted to never take him to get French food. If that boy saw escargot he would probably have a heart attack, especially when it started moving.

"Oh my GODS!" Pit exclaimed again. "Is that SHRIMP?!" This time even Peach gave him an odd look. Really, shrimp was a very common food, was it not? How could he freak out about seeing shrimp?

"Maybe he has an irrational fear of seafood?" Peach thought, and then shook her head. She was certain one day Pit would end up being diagnosed with obsessive-compulsive disorder or schizophrenia. "Most likely schizophrenia," Peach thought. She put a bit of chow mien on her plate, and sat at their table. She was joined by Pit a moment later.

"Octopus," Pit mumbled under his breath. "Who the heck came up with THAT idea?"

Peach gave him a peculiar look as she examined the food on Pit's plate. "Prawns? I thought shrimp freaked you out?" she said, more as a question than a statement.

All the color drained from Pit's face. "Prawns are shrimp?" Pit asked, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost. "Oh… my… Gods!"

Peach sighed and shook her head for the second time in the past ten minutes, confident that by the end of the night Pit would have a nervous break-down.

* * *

Roy huffed angrily as he rolled over onto his back in the plush green grass. Questions were blurring through his mind about what Peach had told him. He had a lot of things to figure out. What Peach had said just made so much sense, but how could he have not realized what his true feelings were? How did Ike not see it, either? How the hell could Peach have figured it out so easily? And, most importantly, how was he going to tell Ike?

"Poor Ike," Roy thought, taking in a deep breath of the freezing December night air. "How am I going to tell him? This will absolutely kill him. Really, how the fuck did Peach know?"

Roy thought back to the conversation he had had only a few hours earlier.

_Flashback (in Roy's P.O.V.)_

_"How do you really feel about Ike?" Peach asked me after a few minutes of silence. I instantly felt furious. She was questioning my relationship with Ike! How dare she?!_

_"Roy, really think about it," Peach said, instantly reminding me of Serra back home. Sure, she always seemed so extremely bubbly and giggly, but she gave the best advice. She always knew what would solve whatever problem I was having._

_…Maybe I should listen to Peach._

_"What do you mean?" I said, trying to be more open-minded. "Isn't it obvious? I love him."_

_Peach shook her head and started pacing back and forth, which was semi-difficult seeing as we were in a pantry, and even large pantries such as this are really rather small. "Roy," she said after pondering a bit. "Are you IN love with him though?"_

_My eyes widened for a moment as the words, "Am I?" flashed in my mind._

_Peach smirked lightly, and I knew that she knew she had figured something out. "It makes sense, Roy. It just makes so much sense." She began pacing again._

_"My theory is that you love Ike, and you care about him very much. So, you gave yourself to him in many ways, because you, like many other teenagers, are confused about what love really is. You've been with him for some time now and are starting to realize you never really were IN love with him. You're afraid to leave, though. There are a million reasons for that. Mostly it's because you gave him so much of yourself and you fear that it will have meant nothing to him. Also, you're deathly afraid of how he'll take it, because having enemies in general suck, but having one in the same dormitory as you? That would be a living hell. "_

_…Shit. It made perfect sense. Ike and I had rushed into just about everything. It seemed as if the spark was dying. I didn't want it to die, though. I didn't know why. I knew I wasn't happy, but I just pretended everything was alright. Eventually, even I thought I was happy. Hell, I even thought I needed him._

_"When Marth kissed you," Peach went on, '"you got all defensive because you subconsciously felt like he was challenging your relationship with Ike. You maybe even enjoyed the kiss, so you felt guilty. Around eighty-nine percent of the time, when one feels guilt they try to pin the blame on someone else so that they don't seem like the bad person, even if they don't realize how they truly feel."_

_Yup, perfect sense._

_I opened my mouth to say something, but before any sound could come out Peach said, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Not even Marth and especially not Ike."_

_With that, Peach made her way out of the pantry and I followed._

_End of Flashback_

Roy knew he could not tell Ike everything, but what was he even going to say?

"Shit," Roy mumbled to himself. "Shit… Shit. Shit! How am I going to get myself out of this one?"

Roy huffed again and rolled onto his stomach, using his arms to support his head and using his hands to rub his temples at the same time.  
-

"Hot fudge?" Pit said, as he examined the hot-fudge sundae he has just gotten from the ice cream joint Peach and him had gone to after they finished the Chinese food. "Hot fudge?!" Pit exclaimed, looking at the fattening concoction rather peculiarly.

Peach sighed and shook her head for the millionth time that night. Pit was afraid of octopus, squid, shrimp, and now HOT FUDGE?!

"…Wow. Hot fudge," Pit muttered, poking at the gooey substance with his spoon. Then he smiled and said, "I love hot fudge!"

Peach tilted her head to the side. Pit was a total paradox to her. "A really cute paradox," Peach thought and smiled, taking a bite out of her hot fudge and caramel sundae.

"Ewww…" Pit said, crinkling his nose. "I don't like those fake cherry things," he said as he carefully removed the maraschino cherry with his spoon.

"You're very picky, aren't you?" Peach asked, taking another bite of her ice cream.

"No," Pit replied. "I just want my fruit to be fresh."

"Well, that was understandable," Peach thought. Aloud, she said, "Well, what about sea food?"

Pit's eyes widened. "I want to know if my food is meat or not if I'm going to eat it," Pit replied. "I mean, the food comes from a living thing, but yet vegetarians are aloud to eat it. I just don't understand why it isn't meat!"

"Pit," Peach said, with a sigh. "That is something nobody knows."

* * *

Review please! 


	10. Chapter 10: Contradiction and Irony

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 10: Contradiction and Irony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned. I wish I owned Pikachu pajama bottoms… But I don't… tear**

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Roy screamed, his fist coming in contact with the ground. He had figured out what he needed to do, he just did not know how to do it. "GODS! What am I going to do?!"

Roy could feel tons of emotions flowing through him. Anger, sadness, but mostly guilt. "All the fun emotions," he thought.

"Why am I so stupid?" Roy muttered, rolling onto his back and sitting up, bringing his knees to his chest. "So very fucking stupid. No one else gets themselves into this soft of mess. Just me. Me and my fucking retarded temper and my don't-think-just-do attitude…"

Roy flinched when he felt something wet roll down his arm. It took him a moment to realize what it was. "Shit… I'm… crying?" he asked himself. He had not noticed the tears that had silently rolled from his eyes.

Hopelessness now started engulfing him. "I fucked everything up," Roy thought sadly. "Marth will never forgive me. Not after what I did to him."

Much to Roy's surprise, a sob escaped his lips. He truly felt lower than dirt for what he had done to Marth, and what he had to do about Ike only added to his heavy conscience.

"Gods… What have I done?"

* * *

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Peach I could handle being alone," Marth thought, a few tears falling onto the pages into his red and black checkered journal. Somehow he had convinced himself that everything involving Roy was his fault.

"It has to be my fault," Marth muttered. "I mean, really, how could I expect telling a happily taken guy I liked him would go well?"

A short moment of silence was interrupted with a sob as Marth filled the blank pages of his journal with black letters. He poured his heart and soul into everything he wrote, whether is be "emo" poetry or a journal entry, for when his words could not come out in rhythm. The recent events left him feeling rather useless and unimaginative, so a journal entry was all that filled presently blank page.

He filled the page with all his anger and hurt, but basically he was asking the same two questions over and over again, just in different ways. "Why did Roy react the way he did?" and "Was it really his fault?"

After a few pages of his silent release, he felt his eyes begin to droop and eventually much-needed claimed him. He still clutched his beloved pen and journal in his hands.

* * *

"Thank you, Pit," Peach said, smiling lightly as her and said boy walked back into their dormitory. "I really needed to get out of here for awhile."

Pit smiled a goofy childish smile. "It was no problem," he said happily. "I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. Just, make sure there's no seafood around. Maybe we should go to Italian! How could you possibly go wrong with pasta?"

Peach smiled again and shook her head, knowing that Pit would still find something to freak out about. He would probably flip if he saw tortellini or ravioli. "Well, I had a great time," Peach said and gave Pit a small kiss on the cheek in gratitude. This caused Pit to turn about thirty-seven different shades of red. With that, Peach left, deciding she needed to check on Marth before she turned in for the night.

Pit, on the other hand, decided to sit on the couch and relax. He normally would have gone to his room, but he was terrified he would find Ike and Roy in an awkward position. He really did not want to end a good day like that. "Octopus," he mumbled and he plopped down on the plush couch, shuttering. "I can't eat anything with suction cups."

A few moments later, the door opened reveling proof that Pit's room was indeed safe.

"Roy?" Pit thought, noticing said person looked rather upset. "I don't want to get involved in this. My sanity is already threatening to crack." Pit sat very still. "Maybe if I don't move he won't notice me." He grinned, rather smitten with his ingenious idea. "I'll blend in just like a chameleon!"

Just then, Roy sat in the chair that was to the right of the couch.

"…Really, why is my life so ironic?" Pit thought miserably. "Why?! Well, at least he hasn't said anything."

"Pit, I need to talk to someone," Roy said after a few moments of silence.

"Damn it," Pit thought bitterly. "Sometimes, I really wish I could be an asshole." Pit mentally twitched, and said, "What's wrong Roy?"

Roy swallowed, trying to figure out how to be as vague as possible. "Well, I need to tell someone something and I don't exactly know how to go about doing it," he murmured, biting his bottom lip nervously. "It's very important, but very, erm… What's the word? I think you would call it emotionally distressing. You know, matters of the heart and what-not."

Pit looked at Roy, tilting his head to one side. "Now, what that fuck does that mean?" he thought. "How am I supposed to give good advice if I don't know what the hell he's talking about?" He had always known he would snap at his stay here, but he was starting to realize it would be sooner rather than later.

"Just say what you mean," Pit said, faking cheerfulness. "Being honest is the best way to go about anything!"

Roy's eyes widened. "But being honest will crush him!" he exclaimed quickly.

Pit's left eye twitched slightly, but it went unnoticed to Roy. "Well, then don't be blunt," he said, his fake-cheerfulness kind of fading away. "You know, be vague." Mentally, he added, "Like you are right now."

"But I have to be honest. I owe that to him," Roy said worriedly.

"Okay, did he hear a word I said?" Pit thought, feeling his temper rise. "Whatever, don't say anything."

"What do I do, Pit?" Roy asked, desperately. Suddenly, he looked up like an idea had dawned on him. "Well, I can do this stuff tomorrow. Let's watch some TV!" Roy's mood was lifted instantly. "Whatcha wanna watch?"

Pit tilted his head to the side in confusion again. "A.D.D. much?" he thought.

* * *

Marth slowly began to stir as he felt a weight on the usual spot on his bed. He looked up from his pillow, groggily, and met a pair of large blue eyes.

"Hello, sunshine," Peach said cheerfully, trying to suppress her grin which had been caused by her great night with Pit. "How are you feeling?"

Marth slowly sat up. How _did _he feel? He shrugged. "Numb, I guess," he said tiredly. "Maybe that is only because I have just woken up, though."

"It'll be alright," Peach replied, still smiling. "Don't let it get to you. This isn't your fault, you know. Roy is just… Confused."

Marth glanced at Peach, his hair falling over his eyes. "What makes you think that?"

Peach was silent for a moment. "I have my ways."

Marth knew what that meant. She had talked to Roy and most likely knew everything there was to know about how it was his fault. Marth averted his eyes from his friends and to the floor and shook his head so his hair hid his eyes, feeling tears fill his eyes for the millionth time that day. "It's all my fault…" he thought sadly.

"Damn it, Marth!" Peach exclaimed, knowing why Marth had hid his face from her. "It isn't your fault. It's his! He's confused about his relationship with Ike." Peach's eyes widened, knowing that she had just said more than she should have. She had just violated her trust code. "Well," she thought, "Marth is the most trust-worthy person I know. He'd never tell Ike. And besides, I think he really needed to know that."

Marth looked up, the tears ceasing to be created. Shock was written all over his face. "…What?" Marth asked, looking completely confused. "He… But, why?"

Peach smiled lightly, knowing Marth would cease to place the blame of today's events on himself. "Well, you can't tell anyone. Not even Roy, and especially not Ike, alright?" She paused for a moment, and Marth nodded, encouraging her to go on. "He doesn't love Ike like THAT and he's confused about the relationship. When you kissed him, it was like you were challenging their relationship, so he got very defensive."

"Oh… My… Gods," Marth said, still shocked. "This changes a lot…"

Peach smiled. She could sleep peacefully tonight and not have to sneak into Marth's bathroom to hide the razor blades. "Yes, is does. Well, my work is complete. I must go. Sleep is calling." Peach got up from the bed and started walking towards the door.

"Wait a second," Marth said, following.

Peach turned to face him, and was immediately in a grateful embrace.

"Peach," Marth said as he pulled away, smiling lightly. "Thank you."

* * *

Pit smiled happily as he snuggled into his warm, soft, peach comforter. "Finally, after a long day I can descend into the land of dreams!" he thought as sleep was about to claim him.

But, he was interrupted. The door flew open and the light went on soon after.

"…Fucking evil roommates," he thought angrily. "I can't wait until I'm a junior and I get my OWN room!" He sat up, and the comforter fell reveling his toned, pale chest. He knew Ike would not let him go to sleep for awhile. He probably wanted to talk about something.

"Pit?" Ike asked as he sat down on his bed.

"…I so called that," Pit thought. "Yes, Ike?" he asked.

"I need to get something off of my chest," Ike said, sitting up from his bed.

"Of course you do," Pit thought. "So you come to the least stable person in this dormitory?" Pit pulled back the comforter and sat on the edge of his bed, examining the little pikachu's on his pajama bottoms. "What's the matter?" Pit asked.

"Well, there's really no easy way to say this," Ike paced around the room, looking rather uncomfortable, "You can't tell ANYONE this, alright?"

Pit nodded. "But please, stop pacing. You're going to make me dizzy."

Ike smiled a little and sat down beside Pit. "You're going to hate me after I tell you this."

"I'm sure it can't be that," Pit started to say, but was interrupted.

"I did something awful while I was away," Ike said, finding the posters he had hung on his side of the room more interesting than usual. "I have been… Unfaithful to Roy."

Pit's eyes widened in shock. "But you two always seemed so happy," Pit said quickly. "How… what happened?"

"I was confused about us," Ike said. "I didn't think I loved him. I thought it was pure lust. I decided to test that theory."

Pit's eyes just about doubled in size, and his mouth was agape. "Oh my Gods… Oh my Gods. Oh my GODS!" his mind was screaming. His thoughts were jumbled around like a Jenga puzzle after it has collapsed.

"It was just supposed to be a kiss," Ike went on, "just a simple kiss. A little peck. But one peck turned into two, and the next morning I woke up beside someone." Ike swallowed a lump in his throat. "That's not even the worst part."

"How can that NOT be?" Pit's mind exclaimed. "You tell me you bring someone other than your significant other to bed and that's NOT the worst part? What could be worse than that?"

"I didn't feel guilty about it," Ike sighed.

"…Contradicted yet again," Pit thought. "A common thing in the world of Pit. Yup, Pit's world. A world with contradictions and irony up the yin yang."

"After that I knew I didn't love him," Ike said. "I know I have to break up with him. But it's so difficult. I know I WILL feel guilt when I see that hurt expression in his eyes…" He paused for a minute or two. "I also figured something out," he said, looking at Pit.

"What is that?" Pit figured out, getting his unexpected response instantly.

His response was a pair of lips connecting to his. Not just a pair if lips though. He also had a tongue being shoved down his throat.

It took Pit a moment to register what exactly was going on, and as soon as he did he pulled away.

"What… the hell?" he asked.

"I was hoping that after I ended it with Roy, we could be together," Ike replied.

Pit's eyes widened again. "Ike, I'm strait," Pit said quietly.

Ike smirked. "I bet I could change that," he said cockily and brought his lips to Pit's again as his hand went to the hem of his pikachu pajama bottoms.

A moment later, Ike was on the floor, rather worried that he would wake up the next morning with a black eye. Yes, Pit punched him.

Pit glared daggers at Ike. "I told you, I'm fucking strait!" Pit exclaimed, extremely pissed off. "And I'm not a piece of meat, and I'm not fucking easy!" It took everything in him to refrain from kicking Ike in the nuts. "Get out of my fucking room. I don't want to have to worry about being molested in the middle of the night."

Ike smirked again. "You know you'd like it."

Pit grabbed Ike but the collar and dragged him out of the room, throwing him into the hall. "I fucking told you to get out."

With that, he slammed the door and locked it. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Drama… So much drama.

Just like real high school…


	11. Chapter 11: En Francias, Monsieur Atlan

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 11: En Francias, Monsieur Atlan **

Just so you all know, there is some French used in this chapter. I have no idea how to speak French. I had to use a translator. So, if anything is wrong I apologize. I'll translate anything said in French at the end…

**Review Reply time! Yay!**

**JtheChosen1**: I agree… I am a lot like poor Pit. (Sea food doesn't scare me though.) Several time's I have flipped because everyone needed my advice and stuff… It sucks hiding those razor blades, doesn't it? Poor Pit will eventually snap… Poor guy.

**Chibi Tenshi-chan**: Thank you! You'll have to wait and see what goes on with Ike and Pit, though.

**Vulpixi Misa**: I think I figured out why Ike is always the bad guy. He replaced Roy in Brawl… I miss Roy. I actually love Ike, though. I just got obsessed with the game he's on (again). I made him really out of character…

**Muse Lord Mai-Chan**: Teehee! Thanks! Poor Pit… I abuse that boy too much.

Teehee… I love my reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned. **

* * *

Pit twitched slightly as he turned over and checked the time on the clock. "…One thirty," he murmured. "Lovely, just fucking lovely." He sat up on his bed, admitting defeat. "I was right, this is a long night.' He was having a lot of trouble sleeping. This had been the fourth time he had woken up since going to sleep at ten o'clock. 

"The radio could help," Pit thought as he turned on his radio. The talk radio could always lull him to sleep, no matter what. Well, unless they started talking about things like cancer or alien abductions. In those cases, he was up half the night planning a diet or what to do in case of an invasion of some sort. "…Maybe I shouldn't risk it." He turned the radio off. He did not need another thing to add to his list of things causing him stress.

Well, the list was actually very short, but the few things on the list really upset the poor boy. First a bunch of people rant to him, well, two people ranted to him. Then Ike practically molested him.

"Nobody gets in my pikachu pajama's, damn it," Pit thought, his eyes narrowing in anger. "And he still has a boyfriend… What do I tell Roy?" His eyes fell, realizing what his options were. It was either he tell Roy, though he knew Roy would never believe him, or keep it to himself. Either way Roy would get hurt. Either way he was screwed.

Pit yawned. "This stress stuff is very tiring," he thought, laying back on his bed and allowing sleep to claim him once more.

* * *

Roy woke suddenly upon hearing something crash on the floor. 

"Fucking alarm clock," he heard someone say. It took him a moment to realize whom the voice belonged to.

"Marth?" he thought curiously. He could have sworn he had fallen asleep on the couch last night. "Oh yeah, I did. Pit woke me up, though. Well, I think he did anyways, I can never remember anything when I wake up at night. Wow, I never fall asleep on the couch. I must have been pretty tired. I did have a pretty complicated day, though it was all my fault." He thought the last part bitterly. He rose from his bed and stretched. "Damn it, it's Monday." He did not feel like having biology today. Not to mention he had three classes with Marth and two with Ike. "Poor Pit is going to have one hell of a ramble to listen to in English."

Roy had not noticed how deathly silent Marth was being. Marth was terrified that if he made himself noticeable Roy would snap, despite what Peach had told him yesterday. He quietly rummaged through his armoire, decided to wear some dark-blue jeans and a black button-up shirt. He also grabbed a sapphire blue tie, boxers, and a black undershirt and headed to the bathroom, happy that it took Roy awhile to wake up. He was also happy that Roy was a person who preferred to shower at night. He rather loved his morning showers.

"Well, that is one disaster I have avoided," Marth thought as he closed the door behind him. "Oh hell…" He suddenly realized he had forgotten something. "I need my body spray." Marth sighed agitatedly as he opened the door and saw Roy much more awake. "…Shit."

Roy yawned and sat on the edge of the bed. "I may as well try," he thought, silently praying what he was about to do would not be in vain. "Marth," he spoke, abnormally quiet for him. "I need to talk to you."

"I was afraid of that," Marth thought as he pulled his body spray out of his bed-side cabinet. He was silent as he turned around to face the person who had made his life a living hell not even twenty-four hours before. "What do you need to say now?" Marth asked, venom in his voice. He did not care that Roy was confused. He was not going to let people walk all over him anymore. He had had enough. "Are the polar ice caps melting because of me? Or maybe _I _am the sole cause of that hole in the o-zone layer. Maybe I'm the person depriving those poor starving children in Africa of food." Marth paused a moment, glaring daggers at Roy. "Well, what do you want?"

Roy was a little taken back by Marth's reaction, but knew full well he deserved it. Actually, he knew he deserved worse. "I just," Roy trailed off; his voice was weak and guilt-ridden. "I know this can't make up for what happened yesterday, but I've got to try at least." His eyes went to the floor, and Marth's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said yesterday. I mean…" Roy paused to swallow a lump in his throat. He forced himself to look at Marth, knowing he deserved that kind of respect. "I really fucked up. What I said after you told me all those things that happened to you. I must have really hurt you. For that I am extremely sorry.

"And, just so you know, I meant absolutely nothing I said yesterday. I mean, I know you would never do something as awful as trying to steal someone from their relationship. And the whole kiss thing… Wasn't awful. Gods, how do I say this?" Roy messaged his temples. "I mean… I don't think you're disgusting or anything. Yeah, I think that's how you say it!"

Marth was silent. He was not expecting this at all. "Typically, people as head-strong as Roy never apologize. He must really feel guilty," he thought, smiling a sweet smile. "…And I still like him. I think the chemicals in my brain aren't balanced correctly."

"And as for why I reacted the way I did, which I'm sure you're wondering," Roy went on, "well, let's just say I'm confused. Just, please ask Peach. I'm sure she can explain it better than I can. Say, has she ever considered becoming a psychologist? She seems to have a knack for that kind of stuff."

"I told her that," Marth said, happy he found a way to get off-topic. "She does not want to be one. She said she would probably go into a deep depression if she ever lost a patient. She actually wants to be a massage therapist. She said that way she could help people, but she would not lose sleep worrying that they would claim their lives."

"Really?" Roy said, slightly shocked. "She didn't peg me for the type."

"She's actually really good at it," Marth replied. "She can put me strait to sleep." A moment of silence followed.

"….Marth?" Roy said quietly, terrified of what the outcome of his next question might be. "Are we okay now?"

Marth swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yes, we are."

Roy grinned, ecstatic that he had one less thing to worry about. He jumped off his bed and hugged Marth. Well, more like squeezed him. Tightly. Very, very tightly. "Thank you! I'm so sorry Marth! I really am!" Roy exclaimed, all in one breath mind you.

"Roy," Marth croaked out. "I can't breath."

"…Opps." Roy immediately let go. "Sorry!" He grinned his common happy-go-lucky grin.

Math glanced at the clock. "SHIT! It's 6:30! I'm supposed to be out of my shower by now!" And with that, Marth ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Yay, sweet normalcy!" Roy said, going to his armoire to get clothes of his own.

* * *

"Oh God, Pit. Please say you aren't afraid of eggs, too," Peach said as she sat next to Pit in the dining room. Pit was poking at his eggs with his fork. "We've had eggs before, and you had no problem eating them! Why the change?" 

"_These _eggs are DIFFERENT!" Pit said. He poked the center of an egg and flinched as he watched the yolk ooze out.

Peach shook her head. "You SAID you wanted sunny side up!"

"I didn't know THIS was sunny side up!" Pit's eyes widened as the yolk trickled down and egg and threatened to touch his beloved bacon. "My poor beloved bacon…"

"If you didn't know what it was, then why did you ask for it?!" Peach asked, ignoring Pit's last statement.

"Because the name makes me happy," Pit smiled one of those smiled toddlers get when they have done something wrong that they think is just oh so ingenious.

Peach shook her head again, sipping some of her coffee. She heard footsteps coming towards the table, and she noticed Pit's eyes flicker to anger briefly. She glanced and saw Ike walking into the kitchen. "…I'll have to ask Pit about that when we have Spanish." she mentally noted, slightly worried about all the things that could have happened. "This place is very dramatic at the moment. Anything could have happened."

Soon after Ike san down at the table, across from Peach and Pit, with his breakfast of pan cakes, Roy and Marth soon came into the dining room.

"Well, it looks like they made up," Peach thought as she chewed on a strawberry. It was then that Peach noticed the thick, deathly silence. "How awkward."

Marth soon sat beside Peach and Roy sat next to Ike, looking slightly uncomfortable. Peach noticed Pit was trying to hide the glares he was sending Ike. "Really, what happened?"

"Hey, Honey," Ike said, breaking the silence. He kissed Roy lightly, and Pit's eye twitched.

"How can he do that after what he did last night?" Pit thought, his anger rising. "Maybe I should tell Roy all about it…" He was having mixed-thoughts about this. He knew he should tell Roy, but he did not want to watch Roy get hurt. Then again, either way he would get hurt in the end.

"Hi, Sweetie," Roy said, grinning in fake-happiness.

"Damn, Roy's a good actor," Peach thought.

Pit tried to concentrate on something, anything, besides the couple that was sitting in front of him. The noise the clock made suddenly became soothing.

"How are you, my love?" Ike asked after swallowing a bite of his pancakes.

"I'm alright," Roy lied, rather convincingly. "How are you?"

"Great, now that you're here," Ike said slyly. He leaned closer to Roy and whispered not-so-quietly, "But I missed you last night."

"…Fuck this," Pit thought bitterly as he sat up from his chair. He walked out of the room bitterly and into the room he was supposed to share with Ike and slammed the door, locking it so he could have some privacy.

"Today's going to be a wonderful day," Peach murmured. "A fucking wonderful day indeed."

* * *

"Hey, Pretty-Boy," Marth heard someone say, but it did not really register in his brain. He was extremely tired. He had been too stressed out to sleep well the night before. He felt a finger poking his arm. "Pretty-Boy!" he heard the same voice say, rather annoyed. "Damn it, Pretty-Boy! Wake up!" 

Marth glanced up, seeing a very angry Samus. "I told you not to call me that," Marth yawned.

"Whatever, Pretty-Boy. This is your punishment for falling asleep in chemistry," Samus said, arching an eye brow. "How the hell do you fall asleep during a lab? You're lucky that Zelda and Link were there to vouch for you." Samus squinted, realizing that Marth was descending into the land of dreams again. "Wake up! Bunny-Boy is here."

Marth looked up. "…Bunny-Boy?"

Roy had just arrived at the table. "Huh? Who's Bunny-Boy?"

"You," Samus replied. "Ya know, cuz you and Ike go at it like rabbit's in heat."

"Do you enjoy these little nicknames, Sammy?" Roy countered, trying to suppress his grin.

Oh, if looks could kill Roy would be dying a slow, painful, agonizing death. "_**Never, ever, call me that name,**_" Samus grimaced, venom in her voice. "You're lucky you're gay, or I would kill you."

Marth and Roy both tilted their heads to the side in confusion. "What does him being gay have to do with anything?" Marth.

"I don't beat up girls," Samus replied. "It's just that obvious he's uke."

Roy was perplexed by this statement. "But… You're a girl… At least, I think you are. I've never really had proof, but I'm pretty sure you are. I think… I mean…"

"Just stop before you hurt yourself Bunny-Boy," Samus said. "Try not to think too much. Your small brain might explode."

"HEY!" Roy exclaimed. "I DO NOT HAVE A SMALL BRAIN!"

"That's lovely, Mr. Atlan," the teacher said from the other side of the room. "Good thing to know. Now, could you please be quiet and not disrupt my class?"

"But class hasn'-" Roy was cut off by the sound of a long, droning bell which had signaled that class had started. "…Yes, Mrs. Bouvier."

"En francias, Monsieur Atlan," Mrs. Bouvier replied in a much stricter tone than she had used before.

"Oui, Madame Bouvier," Roy replied, sighing.

"Merci, Monsieur Atlan," Mrs. Bouvier smiled, then went on to start the days lecture.

"Whatever," Roy muttered quietly so no one could hear him. "I should have taken Spanish…. Then again, I love knowing how to say 'Il y a de fromage dans mons pantalon.'" Roy slightly chuckled at this, earning a concerned look from Samus.

"There's cheese in your pant?" Samus questioned, arching an eyebrow for the second time in ten minutes. "Sometimes I worry about you, Bunny-Boy, even more than I worry about Pretty-Boy. That says a lot, you know."

Roy grinned. "Does it?"

Samus shook her head. "You make it sound like something to be proud of."

"Maybe it is, Samus," Roy said, thoughtfully. "Just maybe it is."

* * *

Before anyone gets ideas, Samus is NOT hitting on Marth when she calls him Pretty-Boy. 

French-English translation. (And again, I apologize if anything is wrong.)

En francias. - In French

Monsieur - Mr.

Oui - Yes

Madame - Mrs.

Merci - Thank You.

Il y a de fromage dans mons pantalon - There is cheese in my pants.

Reviews are much appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12: Yay Friday!

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 12: Yay Friday!**

Oh geeze! I'm sorry this is so late! A lot's been happening lately… And then I got sick. You people really don't want to see how I write when I'm sick. It's awful!

**Review Reply time! Yay!**

**Muse Lord Mai-Chan**: You know, until I read your review I never realized how little Pit actually eats. I mean, he flips out about some sort of food in every chapter but has only actually eaten anything like once…

**M3m3nt0M0ri**: Thanks! I'm really good at writing sad and depressing stuff. I don't know why…

**Alayna**: Es queso es en me pantalones :p

**Litzmetal Alchemist**: Teehee! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned. **

* * *

The next few days in dormitory eight were, to say the least, stressful. A certain uneasy tension filled the air like perfume. It was rather nerve-wracking, especially for the poor, confused, and tormented Pit, whom was certain his breaking point was drawing near.

"Thank Palutena it's Friday," he murmured as he entered the still uneasy, but seemingly empty, dormitory. He plopped his back pack on the couch and headed to the pantry to get the food he always ate when he felt lifeless and unhappy, which is what the teen currently felt.

He grinned as he instantly spotted his favorite pick-me-up food. "Yay Oreo's and peanut butter!" He grabbed said food, and headed to the kitchen. He put some peanut butter in a small bowl, filled up a large glass with milk, and places those two items plus the bag of Oreo's on the table. He was about to take a bite when-

"…You fear tons of normal foods, but you eat your Oreo's with peanut butter?" Pit jumped as he heard the voice behind him, dropping a beloved Oreo on the table.

Pit glared at Peach, then the Oreo. How dare she scare him and make him drop his precious Oreo? "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it," Pit said, surprised at how calm he had sounded. He was starting to become a rather good actor. "I know it doesn't sound all that great, but it is wonderful! It's an orgasm for the taste buds!" "…It's a… what?!" Peach asked, not quite sure she had heard the boy right.

"It's an orgasm for the taste buds!" Pit chirped before he took a bite of an Oreo drowned in peanut butter. "You should try it!"

"No, it's alright," Peach replied with wide eyes.

"Come on, try it!" Pit said as he dipped another Oreo in peanut butter and handed it to Peach. "It's wonderful!"

Peach looked at the concoction. It looked like it was at least edible. She took a very small bite, which would actually be considered a nibble. "Hey!" Peach exclaimed. "This _is _good!" Peach got a glass of milk and sat down next to Pit.

"I told you it was wonderful," Pit grinned, which soon faded for two people entered the kitchen. Pit rather disliked one of those people.

"Hey," Roy said happily as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out some chocolate syrup.

Ike was behind Roy, grinning as he wrapped his hands around his boyfriends' waist. Pit was hiding a glare as Ike kissed Roy on the cheek, and then proceeded to attack the boys' neck.

"Ike," Roy muttered, blushing crimson, "there are people right there."

"So?" Ike smirked.

Peach shook her head. "Confused boys shouldn't get themselves into those kinds of situations," she thought, knowing Roy would soon regret this.

Roy and Ike started heading back to Ike's room.

"Wait a second," Peach said, something occurring to her. "Why are you running off with just chocolate syrup? Wait! I don't want to know. Please don't bring that syrup back…"

Roy blushed and Ike smirked again as they departed for an afternoon of "fun".

"Damn him!" Pit exclaimed, finally letting out some anger.

Peach shook her head. "I'll miss the chocolate syrup too, Pit."

"No, not that," Pit said. "Ike…"

Peach tilted her head in curiosity. "What happened?"

Pit was silent for a moment. He contemplated on whether or not he should tell Peach for several reasons. The main one was that he was actually kind of embarrassed. He felt ashamed, though he did not fully understand why. It could be because he had been treated like a piece of meat. It could have been that he rather did not like having no control whatsoever in those situations. Being utterly helpless freaked the poor boy out, you see.

"He hit on me," Pit replied finally. "Well, it's more like he threw himself at me. Before that, he confessed he had been unfaithful to Roy."

"Wait," Peach said, eyes wide, trying to grasp what had happened. "Unfaithful, how?"

Pit cleared his throat, the Oreo's forgotten. "He brought someone to bed with him."

Peach shook her head. Drama… Too much drama for one girl to deal with.

Pit glanced at Peach, knowing exactly how she felt. As Peach met his glance, he proposed something that would help both of them feel better. "Chinese food?"

Peach smiled. "Of course!"

* * *

"Damn it, Pretty-Boy! You need to focus," Samus exclaimed bitterly as Marth nearly fell asleep on his text book. "It's better to get this shit done now than wait all weekend and forget to do it. You know how bitchy Mewtwo gets when we don't do our homework.

Yet again, Marth was nearly falling asleep in front of an annoyed Samus. Normally, Marth was very studious and had no problem completing his assignments, especially in Chemistry. "Huh?" Marth mumbled, half asleep. "Cobalt is element number twenty-seven and has an atomic weight of fifty-three point nine-three-three."

Samus blinked, thinking, "Cobalt? What the fuck?" Aloud, she said, "Why have you been lacking sleep this week, anyways?"

Marth yawned, blinking a few times to rid the sleep from his eyes. "It has been rather tense at my dormitory, to say the least," Marth replied. "There is all this commotion going on. All these people are arguing. Even Pit is being rather out of character. He glared daggers at Ike every time they are in the same room." Marth sighed, then went on. "Mario, too, is affected. He actually burnt some food the other day."

"Is that why you suggested we come to my dorm instead, Pretty-Boy?" Samus asked, glancing up from her Chemistry book.

Marth nodded in response.

Samus smiled lightly. "Don't worry. Things will clear up sooner than you think. They always do."

Marth looked at Samus strangely. She was being supportive. It was not like her at all. "Samus? Are you alright?" Marth asked, honestly concerned. "Did Falcon give you some 'special' lemonade?" He paused a moment. "You do know what he means by 'special' right?"

Samus's smile was immediately replaced by a frown. "I'm not stupid. I very well know what he means by 'special'!" She huffed angrily. "And no, I did not drink or eat anything given to my by that man!"

Marth was quiet for a moment. "…Are you sure?"

"You're pushing your luck, Pretty-Boy," Samus grumbled. "It's not that often I feel like being generous. You should have just enjoyed it. NEVER question the Charitable Samus…Ever!" Samus mumbled as she turned back to her chemistry book.

* * *

"Oh my Gods!" Pit exclaimed, eyeing the prawns on Peach's plate. "You're eating FISH?"

Peach shook her head. "Have you ever actually tried prawns, Pit?"

"No, never!" Pit said in horror.

Peach sighed. "Well, try it."

Pit looked at her like she had just told him the sky was falling, or something equally as ridiculous. "Are you insane?"

"Hey!" Peach glared. "I tried your stupid Oreo's and peanut butter… thing." She placed a prawn on Pit's plate. "Just try it."

Pit eyed the prawn suspiciously. "You're SURE it's edible?"

Peach shook her head again. "Just eat it."

Pit placed the prawn on his plate and stabbed it a few times with his fork. "Just to make sure it's dead," he explained. He took a bite, and an extremely small one at that. His eyes widened. "Oh my God…" he mumbled. "Oh my _God_!"

Peach tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"THIS!" Pit exclaimed, "is _delicious_!"

This time Peach's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I love it!" Pit grinned, then left the table to get prawns of his own.

"Oh geeze," Peach mumbled to herself. "He's nuts…" She sighed, yet again and mentally added, "But... He's also amazing."

* * *

"Finally," Marth thought to himself happily, as he plopped down into his soft, inviting bed. "I get to relax." He grabbed his beloved iPod Nano and a book and started to drift into his own little care-free world, where the drama of the school and the dormitory did not exist. He loved this world, that he did not get to visit often due to his hyper, talkative, energetic roommate.

Just as he was getting into the climax of the book, the bed room door slammed open. Marth glanced up on instinct, and immediately became concerned. He saw Roy. His eyes were blood shot and his cheeks stained with dry tears. He looks extremely pissed off, but at the same time extremely broken.

The door slammed again, but this time in the opposite direction. It was locked immediately afterward. The frustrated red-head stomped over to his bed and flung himself onto it almost violently.

Marth almost did not want to know what happened. The thought of something effecting Roy that much was terrifying. The look on his face, and in his eyes especially, beat the expression he had when he had said those awful things to Marth a week ago. What could possibly make Roy look so weak and miserable?

Also, since Roy looked like he would snap the next thing that bothered him in half, Marth was afraid to say anything. Maybe he should wait until Roy decided to speak.

He heard a sob and for the first time in a long, long time it had not come from him. "Roy?" Marth thought, confounded that anything could cause someone as strong as Roy to do something considered as weak as sobbing. He glanced at Roy's bed and said boy was sobbing violently into his pillow, his body shaking.

In an instant Marth was next to Roy, rubbing the small of his back in an attempt to comfort him. "Roy, what happened?" He caught himself from asking the boy if he was okay, since he obviously was not. He knew how annoying it was when people asked that.

Roy glanced up from his pillow, eyes puffy and tears falling. He flung himself into Marth's chest and continued to sob.

* * *

Well, the next chapter may not be up for awhile for I'm going on a trip very soon.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13: 52 Card PickUp, Anyone?

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 13: 52 Card Pick-Up, Anyone?**

**Review Reply time! Yay!**

**Raystar Ikina: **Yes, poor Roy. And thank you for the correction.

**Muse Lord Mai-Chan**: I'm sorry I couldn't update soonish… The vacation I went on tired me out. Yes, going on vacation made me tired. I know it makes so sense whatsoever XD

**Hinata'sbf**: Yuppers… Very true. It's always so depressing when the strong people break down… v.v

**JtheChosen1**: Thank you!!

**Alayna**: Heehee! You know you love me Alayna.

And just so you don't think I'm insane or weird or something, I know Alayna in real life :P

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned.**

**

* * *

**

Tears continued to pour from cerulean eyes and onto the black button-up shirt of a confused and concerned Marth Lowell. The tears had been falling for almost half an hour now, but the sobs that were accompanying it had mellowed quite a bit.

Marth still knew nothing as to why the red head was so hysterical, though he suspected it had something to do with Ike. Boyfriends and girlfriends always seemed to be able to cause even the strongest person to break easily. Marth had learned that from experience. Before Max, he would rarely cry. After the little, well, more like big, incident, he cried quite often.

"Marth," Roy said quietly, waking Marth from his thoughts. The blood-shot eyed boy finally removed his head from Marth's chest. "He-" Roy fought back a sob. "He cheated on me, Marth." He could not hold back the violent sob that was emitted from his throat.

Marth's eyes widened in shock. "Ike cheated on Roy? Who the fuck would cheat on someone as wonderful as Roy? Ike was really that stupid?" All these questions whizzed through Marth's mind at once, much like a traffic jam. Then another thought entered his mind. "Oh my Gods! Poor Roy!" He hugged Roy again, tightly in an attempt to let him know he would be there for him through this.

"And then," Roy started to say, only to be interrupted by another sob. "He left ME! Can you believe that?" Roy's voice reflected his anger and the sobs ceased. "He cheated on me and then he left me! What a fucking dick!" His eyes narrowed. "He left me after he fucked everything up! He probably left me for whoever he heated on me with… I bet he's a total slut with about twelve other sex partners and five STDs!"

Roy's eyes widened as another idea hit him. "What if he cheated on me with a woman? What if he's just not gay? If he's not gay, then that means there's nothing wrong with me…" Roy trailed off as his eyes welled with tears again.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Roy," Marth said solemnly. "Ike is just very, very idiotic."

Roy shook his head, his hair falling over his eyes like a curtain in the process. "You have to say that! Any good friend would." He did have a point, there.

Marth mentally sighed, knowing how he had to prove that Roy really was special. "That it true," Marth said, pausing while gathering up courage to say the next thing. "But if there was something wrong with you, would I like you as more than a friend?" He was silent after that, afraid that Roy would come to the conclusion that he was taking advantage of him in his time of need, for that is not what he wanted at all. If he ever got with Roy, it certainly would not be during a time when Roy's heart was in shambles.

Roy was quiet for a moment. "Why do you like me, Marth?" he asked.

Marth had silently prayed Roy would not ask him that, but of course he had to. Life just always has to work out that way, does it not? "Well," Marth mumbled, his cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment. "You are sweet and caring. You can always make me laugh, no matter how sad I am. You are typically optimistic, which is a great change from my pessimism. When you sing, you can light up the room."

"What about my temper?" Roy cut in before Marth could continue.

"You are human, Roy" Marth replied. "If it was not for your temper I would wonder if you really were a human. I rather like it, actually. I mean, the proof that you are human."

Roy tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "What else would I be other than human? A pokémon?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of an angel," Marth's blush turned crimson as he realized how extremely corny that sounded. He cleared his throat and looked away. "Anyways, there is nothing wrong with you, Roy. Ike just lost what is most likely the best thing that has ever happened to him."

Roy smiled lightly. "Thank you, Marth."

Marth also smiled, happy he had helped Roy in his time of need. He turned back to face the red-head. "It was no problem. I will be there for you as much as I can."

Before Marth could continue, a pair of lips crashed against his.

* * *

"Hey Daisy, do you have any threes?"

"Go fish."

"Damn it," Samus mumbled as she removed a card from the fishing pile. Oh, how she sucked at "Go Fish".

Samus, Peach, Daisy, and Zelda were gathered around a large table in Samus's dormitory, since her dormitory was typically empty. Candy, soda, chips, and salsa littered the table, along with purses and movies. You see, Daisy had decided that they needed some "Female Bonding Time". It was Peach's idea to play "Go Fish".

It didn't take long for them to discover that Samus was horrible at the game. The current standings were: Zelda with two cards in hand and three pairs, Peach with three cards and two pairs, Daisy with four cards and two pairs, and Samus with eight card and zero pairs.

"This game is stupid," Samus complained bitterly, laying her cards face down on the table. "I quit."

Peach shook her head. "You can't quit," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We're in the middle of a game."

Samus smirked evilly. "I feel like playing a different game. How about fifty-two card pick-up?"

"Samus, don't be a bitch," Zelda muttered as she dipped a chip into the mild salsa. "But you are right. This game is stupid." She paused for a moment to eat the chip. "We should do something else."

Daisy's eyes lit up as an idea stuck her. "Monopoly!" "NO!" Samus exclaimed. "That's the longest game in the history of games… Seriously. Why don't we just… I dunno… Talk or something."

"Fine," Daisy replied, sadly. "Zelda, how are things with you and Link? Are you going to prom this year?"

Zelda smiled cheerfully. She absolutely loved Link. "We're wonderful, as always. He's wonderful. And we are going to prom." Zelda was silent for a moment. "He just doesn't know it yet."

Samus laughed. "You're going to force him to go to prom? How psychotic."

"Luigi asked me to prom," Daisy said happily. "He said something about a limo, too!" She was smiling like a giddy school girl. "I've never been in a limo before!"

Samus looked at Daisy curiously. "But… You're rich. How can you have never been in a limo?"

Daisy wrinkled her nose. "Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I've done all the stereotypical rich people things. You of all people should know better than to stereotype."

Zelda looked from Daisy to Samus uneasily, sensing a fight was coming on. "Peach, are you going to prom?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Samus asked angrily, already knowing the answer but wanting to know if Daisy had the guts to say it.

"I don't think I'm going to go," Peach said, ignoring the bickering people beside her. "Who would I go with?"

"I'm just saying," Daisy said, ignoring Zelda's attempt at a distraction. "You don't exactly dress like someone with a pleasant stereotype."

"Don't lace what you really mean with your fancy rich people talk," Samus said, agitatedly. "Just come out and say it!"

"A lot of guys like you Peach," Zelda replied to Peach, nervously. "You must like one of them."

"Well, I do like this one guy," Peach said as a light blush crept over her face as she looked to the floor. "I don't think he likes me though."

"Woah, wait a second," Samus said, getting distracted from her fight. "Don't get all insecure, Peachie. Ask the guy to prom. Don't be all girly and self-conscious and shit."

"Who is it?" Daisy asked. "You never told me you like anyone. You said you tell me everything."

Zelda smiled inwardly, happy she had broken up the fight.

Peach's blush darkened. "Well…" she paused. "I like…"

* * *

Heehee! Another cliffhanger!!

:D


	14. Chapter 14: Mistakes and Assumptions

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 14: Mistakes and Assumptions**

I have come to realize you get a lot of reviews when you go on hiatus for two months…

But don't worry. I won't make you all go through that again.

I do owe you all an explanation as to why I went on hiatus for so long. I have many reasons…

One is finals… Another is graduation. Also, they decided to space out all the state tests at the end of the year, so we also had regular tests so I had at least 4 tests a week, which made my creativity and sanity suffer. I'm also suffering an abnormal amount of stupid high school drama from girls who need to learn that my business is MY BUISNESS and no one else's, and a stupid ex-boyfriend's girlfriend who decide to start drama a year after the break-up… Ok, on that last part, seriously! What the fuck? O.o

Anyways, I am terribly sorry that I made you all wait this long. It really won't happen again.

I love you all for the wonderful reviews, though!

Anyways, enough rambling… Time for the review replies and then the long awaited chapter 14!

**Review Reply time! Yay!**

**JtheChosen1**: Out of curiosity, who are you thinking is Peach's affection?

**Obimia**: I am really awful at go fish as well. I lost to my 4-year old niece once… XD

**Hinata'sbf**: You'll find out who Peach like's soon… Don't worry.

**MizuharaMax**: Thank you!

**Strawberryla**: Heehee! I like it when characters remind me of people I know. How I make Pit reminds me of several people I know, actually. They help me get ideas for him without even knowing it.

**Muse Lord Mai-Chan**: I honestly planned on updating soonish, but... Well, I explained up there. I feel kind of awful leaving you all with such a cliffhanger.

**Yuki**: Thank you!

**MerrSuiNur**: Don't worry. I can completely assure you all it isn't Ike… If I was you I would have freaked out for a good five-minutes before rereading the sentence… XD

**Chobi-Xianghua**: Thank you!

**HokageAkamaru**: Thanks! I love writing Pit's parts… Except when he's angry. It's kind of odd writing it then.

**Emeral wolf**: I do abuse poor Marth and Roy too much, don't I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned.**

* * *

"Pull away," Marth thought, really not wanting to pull his lips away from Roy's but knowing he should. "He is weak right now. He is only doing this because I was there for him. If this progresses he will regret it and it will screw up my chances of being with him later."

He pulled away slightly, earning a whimper from the red head beside him. "We can not do this, Roy," Marth said quietly, almost regrettably, for he secretly wished he could feel the red-head's soft, luscious lips against his again.

Roy huffed angrily, yet sexily, giving Marth a look of longing. "Don't you want to though?" Roy asked, thinking maybe Marth did not want him anymore after seeing him so weak. Or maybe Marth thought he was terrible at kissing. Or maybe Marth had only wanted him because he could not have him and now had no desire to be with him because he was available.

"Of course I want to," Marth said, almost a little too quickly. "But we can not do this now. You just had your heart broken, Roy."

"So?" Roy asked angrily, his eyes narrowing. "I want to do this!"

Marth shook his head and sighed. How could he get Roy to listen? "You will regret it later, though. I do not want you to regret anything."

"I won't regret it," Roy said before pressing his lips again Marth's again. This kiss, though, was much gentler than the last, as if Roy was pleading for Marth not to pull away.

"Damn it," Marth thought angrily, for the way Roy was kissing him made it much, much harder to pull away. His mind was clouded and he was beginning to forget exactly why they could not continue to what they were doing. "Just doing this a little would not hurt, right?" he thought, tenderly returning the kisses he was getting from the object of his affection. "Yes, a little bit could not hurt… At least, I hope."

"I-I like," Peach stammered, her face somehow reddening even more than it already was. She really did not wish to reveal who it was her heart desired, partially because she really did not want anyone to get involved, which is exactly what Zelda and Daisy would do, and partially because she had not even told Marth or even hinted to him that she was interesting in anyone, and she told him pretty much everything, especially things about her guy interests. Yes, she defiantly could not tell them.

Problem was, how would she get out of telling them? They would not let it go until she did so.

"Shit," Peach thought bitterly. "Shit, shit, SHIT!"

"Who is it, Peach?" Daisy asked, curiously. She did not understand why Peach was having such a hard time telling everyone. She just wanted to know so she could try to help.

"Well," Peach said, pausing while trying to think of what she could say to stall for time before she could figure out how to escape. "…It's a guy." She mentally slapped herself for having such a stupid idea. She knew she would get crap for saying that.

"Oh my God!" Samus exclaimed, her eyes widening as an idea entered her mind. "You like Pretty-Boy don't you?!"

Peach looked at Samus oddly. "Pretty-Boy? Who's that?" Really, who the hell was "Pretty-Boy"?

"Marth," Samus said as if it were obvious. "You like a gay guy!"

Peach shook her head. "Samus, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. He's my best friend! And he's gay!"

"So?" Samus replied. "You could be like that one girl on that one movie… You know, where that girl got pregnant and fell in love with her gay best friend."

Peach looked at Samus as if she had completely lost her mind. "I've never seen that movie before…"

Samus sighed angrily. "That's beside the point! You still like Marth."

"No, I DON'T!" Peach exclaimed, her mind drawing a blank on how to escape.

"Then who is it?" Zelda and Daisy asked in unison.

"Shit…" Peach thought again. "Shit…" Her eyes widened as she felt something vibrate in her pocket, followed by a familiar melody. "MARTH! Thank GODS!" she thought happily as she reached for her cellular phone. "Hi Marth!" Peach exclaimed happily as she answered the phone. "How are you?"

For a moment, Marth was silent. Then he stammered, "I… I need to talk to you. I think I fucked up." His voice was full of sorrow. He even sounded ashamed.

"Marth?" Peach asked, her mood changing quickly from thankful to concern. "Are you alright?"

Again, Marth was silent for a moment. "I really don't know…"

* * *

Pit smiled happily and he took a bite of and Oreo dipped in peanut butter. He took a sip of his milk, then returned his attention to his silver Nintendo DS, on which he was playing Pokémon Yellow. He did not like the newer Pokémon games. He said they were too complicated for him and they had way too many pokémon. Pit's happiness was soon ruined, soon he felt an arm slide around him, causing him to jump and the Oreo went flying. After a brief moment to mentally grieve for the lose of his beloved treat, he turned to see who exactly was invading his personal bubble.

"Of course," he thought bitterly, glaring into the blue-eyed pervert beside him. "It's Ike." "Hello, Ike," Pit said with venom laced in his voice. "Would you kindly get the fuck off of me?" Yes, Pit was typically a nice person, but Ike was just getting on his last nerve. No one got in his pikachu pajamas, damn it!

Ike smirked and chuckled, earning another glare from the usually good-natured boy beside him. "You look so innocent, yet you're so feisty," he said with a smug look that would make anyone want to slap him. "I love _my_ men like that." He made sure to put an emphasis on the word "my".

Pit gave Ike a look of disgust. "I'm not _your _man. I told you, I'm **straight** and most defiantly **not** your property." Pit attempted to pull away from Ike, resulting in being pulled into Ike's lap. Pit twitched slightly, knowing Ike could easily over-power him.

"Playing hard to get, are you?" Ike asked, lustfully, tightening his grip around Pit. "I always love a challenge."

Even though he knew it was pointless, Pit struggled. "I'm straight! And you already have a boyfriend! What if he walks in on this?" Yeah. Maybe if he tried that approach Ike would lay off him, at least for a little while.

Ike chuckled yet again. "I ended it. I'm free as a bird," Ike paused a moment, then whispered into Pit's ear, "Well, for a little while at least."

Pit shivered lightly, wishing someone, anyone, would walk in to make his escape attempt much easier. He mentally noted that he would have to change to locks on his dorm so Ike would not come in and molest him during the night. "Why won't you leave me alone? I told you I'm straight!" Pit exclaimed angrily. He really hated being hit on, even by people of the preferred gender.

Ike began to nibble on Pit's ear, earning another shiver, though it was a shiver of revulsion. "Because," Ike said, pausing just for a moment, "I can easily change that." He then began to attack Pit's neck with tender bites and sucks, making sure to leave a rather noticeable hickey below Pit's ear. "And now I own you."

Pit felt Ike release his grip on him and scurried away before Ike could get another idea. He quickly found his way into his bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind him. Then he ran into the bathroom, locking that door as well. He looked in the mirror, observing the freshly-wounded skin on his neck. The first thought that popped into his head was, "How does he get them to be heart-shaped?" This was quickly followed by a second thought. "How am I going to hide this?"

Pit sighed, knowing he had no way of covering it up. Wearing a turtleneck would be too obvious, for he never wore them. Another way of covering it up was make-up, but there was no way he would do that. It was too feminine for his likings, and even if he did decide to wear it how would he know which kind to get? He would have to get help from one of the girls, and then he would have to explain what happened. That would just be way too much of a hassle.

"Shit," Pit mumbled, pondering things he normally would never ponder. He was pondering things evolving Ike and a nice, sharp knife. Or maybe a rusty butter-knife… Yes, most definitely. That way he could get tetanus in a very "personal" area, if you know what I mean. Then again, did he really want to go near that area? "I can buy a pole and tie the butter-knife to it! I should make a shopping list: Lock, rusty butter-knife, rope, pole, and a tooth brush."

"Fuck," Pit muttered as another idea entered his mind. What was he going to tell everybody when they asked about it? It was extremely noticeable. A bright, heart shaped mark in the middle of creamy skin caught the eye pretty quick. "Shit," he exclaimed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "I'm fucking screwed."

* * *

"I told you, Peach. I changed my mind. I do not wish to speak of the events that happened earlier," Marth mumbled to Peach, whom was sitting on the same spot she always sat on the edge of Marth's bed.

"Marth, if you needed to talk about it ten minutes ago you need to talk about it now," Peach replied, somehow calmly, still thankful Marth had saved her from the wrath of Daisy and Zelda.

Marth sighed, turning over on his bed so he was on his back. "I can not tell you, Peach," he said softly. "What I did is terrible."

Peach shook her head. "A lot of times you say that and it really isn't much. You're way too hard on yourself sometimes. Well, more like most of the time. Just tell me what happened."

Marth swallowed a lump in his throat, deciding he should start from the beginning. "Roy came to me crying, and I did not know what was the matter. He told me Ike had cheated on him and then left him." Marth paused for a brief moment. "He felt pretty worthless, so I had to reassure him, and then he-"

"And he came onto you after that?" Peach asked, instituting Marth mid-sentence. Marth nodded in response. "It's typical for people to fall for the people who comfort them after a break-up, Marth. I've seen it happen tons of times. I'm sorry to say, but rebounds very rarely work out."

"I know that, Peach," Marth said bitterly. "I told him that he would regret it if we did anything. Of course, he said he would not. Then he kissed me again, but it was all tender and gentle. I kind of… lost myself then."

Peach sighed and shook her head again. "What did you two do?"

Marth looked down, too ashamed to make eye-contact. "We had sex…"

Peach's eyes widened in shock. "Holy shit," she muttered, not exactly sure what to say. What do you say to a person after they tell you that? She had no idea what advice to give him, not even the slightest idea. There was an awkward silence, growing thicker by the second. She had to say something, anything. "Well," she said some-what quietly, "on a brighter note you saved me from Daisy and Zelda."

"How so?" Marth asked, still avoiding eye-contact.

"They found out a like someone and were trying to force me to tell them who it was," Peach replied, the awkwardness starting to fade away.

Marth finally looked back up at Peach. "Is it who I think it is?" he asked, almost confident he knew who it was. "Is it Pit?"

Peach was silent for only a moment. "Yes, it is."

* * *

A long awaited chapter 14...

Again, I am sorry for having a 2-and-a-half month hiatus.

Please review and stuffs!


	15. Chapter 15: CoverUp

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 15: Cover-Up**

I thought I should mention I plan to end this story soon. How soon, however, I do not know. It depends on how many chapters' it takes me to get to the climax, you see. I estimate another three to eight chapters (not including this one). Honestly, I have no idea. I just thought you all would like a warning though.

**Review Reply time! Yay!**

**JtheChosen1**: Poor Pit… Being attacked by Ike. Makes you wonder if he Pit will ever actually explode…

**HokageAkamaru**: Yup. Sex that fast… Because break-ups suck and leave you and Roy extremely vulnerable with a great lack of judgement. I know from experience…

**Hinata'sbf**: Teehee! I was hoping people would think it was Pit… I tried to make it obvious.

**emeral wolf**: Teehee…. Bastardising is such a great word XD… Thank you!

**WHEE!**: Heehee… Sorry. I don't write… "Details"… They make me feel awkward.

**iChocoLove**: Thank you! I know pretty much no French, so when I write those parts I'm pretty clueless.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned.**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Pit thought to himself as he walked into the local Wal-Mart, followed by Marth, whom was there to assist him since he knew some things about make-up. Pit had no idea how, in the past sixteen hours, he had managed to convince himself he would have to use cover-up.

"Now, why exactly am I here with you again?" Marth asked Pit, whom was not-so-cleverly disguised with big black sunglasses, a red and white base-ball cap (much like the one Ash from Pokémon wears), and a black scarf around his neck.

"I need make-up help!" Pit exclaimed loudly, earning odd looks from several people around him. "What? It's not like you all haven't seen a guy in make-up before! Geeze! Just look at HIM!" He pointed to Marth, who was wearing a thin layer of black eye-liner around his eyes.

Marth sighed and shook his head, walking briskly to the make-up section, dragging Pit with him. "Why do you need make-up?"

Pit turned crimson as he remembered the events that had taken place the previous day. "Ikeattackedmeandhewouldn'tletmegoandhemarkedmeandIneedtocoveritup," Pit choked out in one quick breath.

Marth was happy he had spoken to Peach several times when she was hysterical like that. "So Ike attacked you? And gave you a hickey against your will?" He questioned, just to make sure he had heard right.

Pit nodded.

"And you need me to help you find cover-up because it is noticeable and you do not wish for a lot of questions?"

Pit nodded again.

"Pit, I hate to tell you this," Marth began, "but cover-up does not work well for hickeys."

Pit's eyes widened in horror. "What if I get the most expensive kind?"

Marth shook his head. "It is doubtful, but still worth a try. At least then it would not be as noticeable, I believe."

Pit sighed and rubbed his temples. He was sure someone would notice. He made his way over to a large section of expensive Hylian cover-ups and was struck with extreme confusion. There were so many colors! Classic Ivory, Natural Ivory, some green stuff on a stick!?

Marth, noticing the look of terror on Pit's face, grabbed one of the mineral cover-ups. "These tend to work the best, I believe." He handed it to Pit.

Pit looked at the compressed powder in his hand, still terrified. "Are you sure this is the right color for me?"

Marth nodded. "Yes, I am sure. I am not completely sure it will work though."

Pit sighed. "Better than nothing I guess. I'll just hope for the best."

Unfortunately, though, as soon as Pit got back to the dormitory and attempted to put it on, he discovered it did not work well at all.

"It's still so noticeable!" Pit exclaimed angrily. "That stuff was so expensive and it barely made a difference!" His ramble was interrupted, for soon there was a knock at the dorm-room door. "I'm not in the mood for your shit, Ike," Pit exclaimed, knowing that he was finally going to snap soon.

"It's not Ike," a soft voice said from the other side of the door. "It's Peach."

Pit felt the color drain from his face. He had not thought up an alibi for the hickey yet! "Erm, just a second Peach!" he said, grabbing the cover-up again and applying more layers to his tainted skin. "This isn't working," he thought desperately.

"Is this a bad time, Pit?" Peach asked. "I just wanted to know it you wanted to go to that one Chinese Buffet we always go to. If it's a bad time, we could do it tomorrow or something."

"No, it's fine," Pit lied, walking to the door, silently praying Peach would not notice the mark on his neck. He then opened the door. "Hi, Peach!" he said cheerfully, his mood suddenly becoming much more cheerful.

"Hi, Pit," Peach said, smiling. That smile quickly faded as she noticed a mark on his neck. "Oh my God, he's taken isn't he?" she thought, a feeling of despair washing over her. A hickey? A love bite?! Her infatuation had been claimed, but by whom? Why had she not been informed that he was interested in someone? Surely sometime between the Chinese food, hot fudge sundaes, Oreo's, and Spanish class he could have at least briefly mentioned it. "Don't act this way. It's your fault. You shouldn't have waited. You should have gotten him while you had the chance."

Pit noticed a look of sorrow had fallen across the lovely soft features of Peach's face. "What's wrong, Peach?" he asked, concern showing in his voice and facial features.

Peach snapped from her thoughts. "Huh? Nothing's wrong," she lied convincingly, forcing a seemingly-genuine smile. "Shall we go get some Chinese food?" she asked, hoping Pit would allow a change of subject.

Pit smiled happily, believing that everything was alright, and also thinking she had not noticed the mark. "That sounds great, Peach."

* * *

Marth sighed as he gracefully plopped down onto his bed, the events of the past few days playing in his mind. He grabbed his journal, which he had not written in in quite some time. He decided that he needed some comfort from the lifeless checkered book. He grabbed his beloved iPod Nano, for music often helped him concentrate on his thoughts. He grabbed a black ball-point pin and began to fill a blank page with his thoughts.

"Today has been rather eventful," Marth thought, writing down his thoughts in his long-forgotten confidant. "Pit needed make-up help today. Ike sexually harassed him yesterday and claimed him with a hickey. Poor Pit is terrified of anyone finding out, so he asked me to help him find cover-up. I wonder why he did not ask Peach. They are pretty close now and she knows much more about cover-up than I do. It is not like she would not understand the situation if he told her. Why he would want to hide this from her?" Marth paused a moment, his mind trailing off while other thoughts popped into his head.

"Ike is such a perverted bastard, doing that to innocent little Pit. I cannot wait until karma comes and bites him in the ass. Though, I wonder, does karma ever come around and bite those people in the ass? I've never seen it happen; as far as I know, Max has remained unaffected by karma." He stopped writing, his thoughts in a jumble. He remembered how he felt when Max left him. Worthless, hopeless, undesirable, just to name a few emotions. It was safe to assume that Roy had been feeling exactly the same way when he had come to Marth the previous day.

Marth's mind trailed to what had happened between the two. He could remember it all so well. Tender kisses leading to soft caresses. Eager hands undoing and flinging pesky articles of clothing to the floor. Emotions and feelings that had long been long forgotten by the ice prince awoke as the skin flushed and blood rushed. Words and commands were spoken as the heat of the passion excelled. Fingertips and lips explored miles of silky-smooth skin. He could clearly remember Roy's fair skin, lightly covered with a layer of perspiration, and how wonderfully it contrasted against the dark crimson sheets. He could remember moans of pleasure, gasps of delight, and screams of satisfaction. He could remember a sparkle in Roy's eyes as the two became one.

It had all happened so fast. He had completely lost the ability to think within a few moments. He felt ashamed. How could he have lost himself so quickly? More importantly, when Roy was thinking normally, would he think Marth had taken advantage of him? Or would it just be a one-time thing? Was Marth to be just a rebound? Marth was only sure about one thing. He had really messed up.

* * *

"You're so stupid," Peach thought to herself as she ate a piece of sweet and sour pork. "You waited too long. Now he's taken. Who is the lucky girl, anyways? Why hasn't he told me about her? I'm so STUPID! Didn't I bitch at Marth about not getting Roy while he had the chance? Why is it I can't take my own advice?"

"Peach?" Pit asked, noticing that she had been rather quiet. "Are you alright?"

Peach snapped out of her thoughts, smiling. "I'm fine, Pit," she replied. "Yeah, _fine_," she thought. "I hope he doesn't know what it means when girl's say they're 'fine'."

"Are you sure?" Pit thought, though not repeating the words aloud. He knew Peach would tell him soon. "I really like this shrimp," he said, happily poking a prawn with a chop stick. "Maybe I should try other sea foods?" he questioned. "Maybe I'll like it. I mean, I thought I'd hate shrimp but I love it… I think I'm going to go get that oyster stuff!" Pit rose from his seat and went to get some of the said food.

"And who the hell is she, anyways?!" Peach mentally exclaimed. "Why don't I know about her? Where did he meet her? Is he getting Chinese food with her? Chinese food is OUR thing, damn it!"

Pit made his way back to the table, a look of horror on his face. "That oyster stuff looked really scary," he muttered, shuttering in sheer terror. "I guess I have to take baby steps in this sea food eating business. Maybe I should try-" Pit was interrupted.

"Who is she?!" Peach exclaimed, out loud this time, her curiosity finally getting to her.

"She? Who is what?" Pit asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Who was this "she" and what was the significance of her?

"The one who did _that_," Peach said, gesturing to the hickey on Pit's pale neck.

Pit's face turned approximately two-point-three-million different shades of red, including scarlet, crimson, and cherry. "Oh… Erm," Pit stuttered, completely at lose for words. He knew he would have to tell her what happened. "Well… It wasn't from a girl…" Pit paused a moment, then his eyes widened as he realized what that sounded like. "I'm straight! I really am!"

Peach's heart, which had stopped momentarily, began to beat again. "Then… Why do you have a-" she stopped mid-sentence as she figured out what had happened. "Ike?" she asked bitterly. "He did this, right?"

Pit nodded, his eyes examining the painting on the walls.

"And you were unwilling, I assume?"

Again, he nodded.

"…I'm going to murder him!" Peach exclaimed, grabbing her car keys harshly and stomping away angrily.

Pit followed, confused and slightly worried. What was Peach going to do?

Review please!


	16. Chapter 16: My Hero!

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 16: My Hero!**

**Review Reply time! Yay!**

**Hinata'sbf**: I love karma… Haha.

**iChocoLove**: It would be fun killing Ike… But then I'd have no one to mess with in this story…

**HokageAkamaru**: Sorry, but the MarthxRoy-ness is going to have to wait…

**emeral wolf**: I honestly laughed out loud when I read that… XD I couldn't write anything like that though… -shudders- The eye juices and the blood and…. -shudders again- I'm a weenie…

**JtheChosen1**: :p Ike's had it coming a long time…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned.**

* * *

Peach groaned groggily as she stirred her coffee, adding in the tasty sweet creams and sugars. The last night had been hell. She had attempted to track down Ike, whom she has recently grown to despise. Of course, the little rat could not be found. He was still no where to be seen, and the first final of the semester was going to start soon. Yes, she picked the worst possible night to stay up late in a protective rage. At least, she only had to think in one of her classes.

On a brighter note, Pit stayed up with her as she waited for Ike. He said that it was because he was afraid Ike would molest him in the night, but for a moment Peach was certain she was something in Pit's eyes that suggested otherwise. Then she was certain it was the tiredness that made her imagine it.

"Poor Pit," she thought, taking a sip of her coffee. "I wonder which of his finals are going to suffer because of his lack of sleep."

As if on cue, Pit walked into the kitchen. Well, more like dragged himself into the kitchen. It was obvious he was insanely tired. There were dark circles under his eyes and hid typically tidy hair was a huge mess of knots and tangles. He slowly made his way over to the coffee, which was another sign that he was tired. Pit _never _drank coffee.

"Hi Peach," Pit mumbled, stifling a yawn as he poured some coffee into a large orange mug. "Did you ever find Ike last night?"

Peach shook her head, even though Pit could not see her for he was facing the kitchen counter. "He never showed up. He still isn't here, and it's 7:30."

Pit picked up two kinds of coffee creamer, one called "Vanilla Caramel" and the other called "Hazelnut". He stared at one, than the other, perplexed and not knowing which one to use. "Peach-"

"I think you'd prefer the 'Vanilla Caramel'," Peach said, knowing what Pit was going to ask. "It's sweeter. You may want to add some sugar, too."

Pit yawned poured some Vanilla Creamer into his coffee, then a little but of sugar. He sat down in his usual spot across from Peach. "So, did you ever find him?" he asked, stifling yet another yawn.

Peach felt her left eye twitch. "No, I didn't," she replied bitterly. "Bastard. It's almost like he knows that he's going to get his ass kicked. And really, how can he not be here?! Finals start today! Doesn't he care about his grades?"

Pit sipped his coffee, his eyes widening. "EW!" he exclaimed in disgust, spitting the coffee in his mouth back into the orange mug and miraculously not getting any on the table or any other areas surrounding said mug. "How can you drink this stuff?"

Peach smiled lightly. Pit's food issues were so cute. "It helps me wake up," she said, taking another sip of her coffee.

Pit shook his head and got up, pouring his coffee into the sink, then preceding to clean the mug, all the while muttering, "That was the most disgusting thing I have _ever_ tasted, and I had escargot once… Poor little snails; they didn't stand a chance."

Just then, the front door swung open, revealing a rather smug looking Ike.

Peach did not hesitate; she ran over to him as soon as she saw him, completely forgetting about and neglecting her coffee. "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed furiously, waking what little amount of people in the dormitory who were not already awake. "What the FUCK is your problem?" For someone so little and delicate looking, she looked absolutely terrifying. Her soft, petite hands were clenched in fists of rage, causing her knuckles to be white, Her soft, bright blue eyes were narrowed and a few shades darker. Her smooth, delicate face was showing a look of disgust and pure, utter hatred, and was every so slightly pink on the cheek bones.

Ike looked scared for a moment, and then regained his typical calm demeanor. "My problem?" he questioned, honestly not knowing what he had done to infuriate the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom so much. "What are you talking about?" he asked, looking at Peach as if she had a screw loose.

"Like you don't know," Peach spat, countering and beating Ike's look with a look that said he was the stupidest person on the planet. "You need to lay off of Pit!"

Ike rolled his eyes and chuckled. That was not a smart move on his part, for right after that his left eye met with Peach's right fist.

"I fucking mean it!" Peach screamed, causing Ike to flinch. "He's straight. He's not a piece of meat. He's a real fucking person with fucking emotions and all that other neat shit, and he doesn't need to sexually-mother-fucking-harassing him every five seconds!"

Ike glanced at Peach cockily. "You don't get it, do you? I always get what I want. I want him, and I'm going to have him whether he likes it or not, and a little weak princess like yourself sure as hell isn't going to stop me." Ike regretted those words the moment after he spoke them, for this time Peach's right knee collided with his testicles, sending him to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

"You asshole!" she shrieked, kicking him in the nuts again, causing him to wince. "You don't _ever_ fucking talk to me like that!" Another kick. "And you don't fucking treat Pit like that!" Another kick. "And if you ever fuck with him again, you won't have to worry about being kicked in the nuts ever again, for I will have removed them with my own bare hands! Is that understood?"

Ike nodded since speaking would have been too painful for him.

"Good," Peach mumbled walking back into the kitchen. That was when she remembered Pit was there. He was standing by the sink, like he had been when she left, but now he had a look of complete shock on his face. "Pit?" she asked, a little uneasy about how he would react to here losing her composure like that. "Pit?" she asked again after a few long, awkward moments of silence.

"MY HERO!" Pit exclaimed, running over to Peach and tackling her into a hug, which resulted in both of them on the floor. "No one's ever stood up for me like that before," Pit said, smiling sweetly at Peach, whom he was on top of. "Thank you."

Peach smiled in return, and said jokingly, "Doesn't the hero always get a kiss as a reward?"

Yes, she does.

* * *

All was quiet in dormitory room B, even though both dorm mates were wide awake and getting ready for the school day. The room was filled with an awkward silence so thick it could have been cut with a knife. No words whatsoever had been exchanged between Marth and Roy since they had become one, not even a simple "hi" or "bye". Roy has even been avoiding looking at Marth all-together.

Marth sighed as he stood in front of a mirror by the door and fixed his tie. He had no idea what to say. He knew something needed to be said, but what?

"You can not make love one day and then act like the other person does not exist the next day," Marth thought as he applied a thin layer of eye-liner. "At least, not without something happening to cause that, like a fight." He decided he had to say something, anything whatsoever.

"Roy…" Marth said, not sure what else to say. He looked at said boy, and got no recognition whatsoever. ""Roy?" Marth said again, a little more eager this time. Roy opened the door to the hallway, then closed it, acting as if Marth had said nothing.

"Shit," Marth murmured, rubbing his temples, certain he would have a stress-induced headache by the end of the day. He was also certain he was going to flunk his chemistry final, because he was going to be stuck in choir with Roy for two whole hours before said final. "Today is going to be a very long day."

* * *

Peach's eyes widened as she felt Pit's lips gently collide with hers. She was shocked. She did not think he would take her previous remark seriously, not that she was complaining.

For someone so seemingly innocent, Pit sure knew what he was doing. His hands made their way to Peach's waist, something she always loved guys to do while lip-locked. It made her feel attractive, and she did work hard to achieve that slim waist. His lips were softly caressing hers in such a tender fashion, sending tingles through her stomach and making her heart do little flips. She returned the passionate kisses with the same tenderness.

"This is much more than a kiss," Peach thought, her mind clouding with happiness. "This has been at least eleven… Now twelve."

It ended at twelve, and Peach almost groaned at the loss. A moment later, something struck her. "Pit?" she said like a question. "What does this mean?" She decided it was time for her to be much for forward with him about these things.

Pit looked away, embarrassed, his face showing so by displaying fifty different shades of red. "Well, I… erm…" Pit stuttered, which Peach had never seen him do before and thought it was absolutely adorable. "I…" he cleared his throat.

"Wait," Peach said, knowing that if she waited for Pit to say something, she could very well miss her choir final. "Pit, I really like you," Peach started to say, already feeling a blush creep over her soft, creamy cheeks.

"I really like you to Peach," Pit replied, with an innocent smile, before Peach could go on.

"I'm afraid you don't understand," Peach replied, shaking her head. "I mean, as more than a friend."

"As in, you'd like to go steady?" Pit asked, tilting his head to the side.

Peach's face reddened into a color comparable to a tomato. "Yes, that's exactly how I mean it."

Pit's smile widened. "That's how I meant it, too."

"So, was that comment about going steady literal?" Peach asked, her face turning back into its normal peach color and a grin spreading across her face.

"Only if you say yes," Pit answered flirtatiously. His reply was another kiss.

He took that as a yes.

* * *

…I can't believe I wrote something so damn cheesy…..

Oh well. Their relationship seems like the cheesy kind, doesn't it?

I mean, Peach and Pit… Peach pit!! Heehee…


	17. Chapter 17: My Someone

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 17: My Someone**

Well, now I have a better estimate of how long it'll be until the end of the story. There should be three more chapters, plus an epilogue.

**Review Reply time! Yay!**

**JtheChosen1**: Thank you!

**Hinata'sbf**: Haha… I never heard of brain cell loss from fluffiness before XD

**HokageAkamaru**: Thank you! I like how I make, too. It is cute when he's all innocent, but it's fun writing him like this…

**iChocoLove**: …Yeah. Peach Pit. It's kind of a long story, but I'm going to write it anyways. A few of my friends that I know in real life read this, and I was talking to one of them about it. I told her about the possibility of making Peach and Pit get together, since it was a random idea that originally wasn't going to happen, just like Pit being a comic relief character wasn't going to happen either. I'm getting off subject… Anyways, I asked her if it was a good idea. She said something along the lines of, "It would be perfect! I mean, look at their names! Peach! And Pit! PEACH PIT!" Well, it was actually much more intelligible, since that's the kind of person Maze Puppet is… That's her fanfiction pen-name

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned.**

* * *

"Mr. Lowell," Marth heard someone say in a rather irritated-sounding voice, though his mind could not register who it was. He was too far in his own thoughts to comprehend such things. He was having an awful day. He had just found out he had gotten the part of the Phantom in The Phantom of the Opera Medley. He knew he should be happy for he had worked extremely hard to make sure the audition was perfect; also, Peach, whom had worked just as hard as he had, earned and was assigned the part of Christine. Of course, something had to stop him from enjoying this triumph; something like the part of Raoul being given to Roy. So, he had to practice an hour with the trio he had been assigned to after school until the day of the concert on Thursday.

"So, I am going to be stuck in a tiny practice room with him," he thought bitterly, his eyes narrowing. "Of course this has to happen. He just has to get the part of Raoul, does he not? These sorts of things always seem to happen to me. I should have expected it."

"Mr. Lowell," Marth heard the same voice say, though with much more venom. He continued to ignore the voice, too lost in his own thoughts to really care. "Can I just have a break in life just once?" Marth thought, becoming very depressed. "Can I just enjoy one triumph? Can I earn something and be able to just enjoy the fruits of my labor without someone destroying it? Honestly! The only person or thing that I really love that has not been snatched away from me is Peach! Though I do love her dearly, as if she were my own flesh and blood sister, sometimes it is not enough. I wish I could have some sort of outlet for all these feelings, whether it be a punching bag or a person. Yes, Peach does a good job of helping me with such things, but I do not wish to burden her, especially now. I want her to enjoy the bud of a new relationship and hopefully watch it blossom into love.

"I honestly do hope for the best for her and Pit. They seem to compliment each other well. His happiness will keep her smiling for many years, and with the way they both are I can tell fights will seldom occur. I know that, despite how he acts, Pit is really much deeper than any of us would ever imagine, and that will also be very helpful to Peach. When things get hard for her, he can help her heal and learn to laugh again and she will do the same for him when the roles are reversed. I cannot help but wonder, when will I find someone like this? Someone who can learn to love me for my flaws; someone who can love me purely and would do anything for me; someone who can raise me up when I am at my lowest and make me feel like I can walk atop water. When will I get my someone? Will I ever find my someone? Do I even deserve someone like that?"

"MR. LOWELL!" the voice from earlier exclaimed, shaking Marth from his thoughts.

"Yes, Mister Toad?" Marth asked.

"We have a concert in THREE DAYS!" Mr. Toad, an older toad that bore a striking resemblance to Toadsworth, shrieked. He was not typically like that, only when it was time for a concert or some other huge performance. Normally he was a very nice teacher whom all the children loved. "I would appreciate it if you would go practice with your trio in Practice Room 8!"

Marth nodded. "Yes, Mister Toad," he said respectfully as he rose from his seat in the risers(1). He walked down a hallway revealed behind the piano until he reached a room labeled 8.

"Hello, Mr. Marth!" Todd, a little turquoise toad whom was the nephew of Mr. Toad, said with a genuine smile. He was going to be playing the piano for their trio. "I'm glad you could join us!"

"Hello, Todd," Marth greeted back, giving the little mushroom a seemingly authentic smile. "How are these tiny creatures always so cheerful?" Marth thought, remembering a conversation he had with Peach about it once. He had asked her that very question. Her response was, "Nobody knows, and those who do know dare not speak of the events that made them that way." Marth did not both replying to that. He figured Peach probably knew, but it was most likely some horrific event that would plague his mind with odd thoughts about mushrooms and other strange things; maybe pipes and walking turtles. The Mushroom Kingdom was a very strange place to Marth, very strange indeed.

Marth glanced to the right of Todd, whom was seated at a large piano, and noticed an extremely giddy and giggly Peach. She shone a smile that was comparable to that of Todd's or any other toad's.

Marth's eyes then flickered to who was on the left side of the piano. "Roy," he thought, his eyes meeting the ground. He did not dare make eye-contact. He did not want to see the looks Roy would give him, if any. He had another flashback of the intimacy they had shared. He could clearly remember the look Roy had given him as they first became one. Roy had a certain sparkle in his eyes, a sparkle that shown with every moan emitted from the red-head's lips. Then, there was the look as he came; a look of utter bliss that _almost_ said those special three words Marth had only shared with Max.

Roy had given Marth those looks only two days ago; now Roy would not even _look_ in Marth's general direction.

"Mr. Marth?" Todd asked, and Marth was once again shook from his thoughts. "Are you ready to start practicing, Mr. Marth?"

Marth swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yes, I am."

* * *

"Don't be sad, Marth," Pit said, eyes wide with concern, as he served Marth a cup of chamomile tea. They were in the dormitory dining room, along with Peach, since after choir Marth seemed to be extremely upset and the dormitories were always empty at lunch. Upon seeing Marth so distraught, Pit decided that some chamomile tea would be needed since that always made him happier when he was down, or at the very least it made him calmer.

Marth was silent. He had not said anything since choir. No matter how hard he tried, he could not help but steal glances at Roy, who would continue to act as if the ice prince did not exist. "Wait, no, he did acknowledge me once," Marth thought cynically. "But I wish he had not. I would have preferred him looking through me to that look." One of the times Marth had glanced at Roy, they ended up making eye contact. The look Roy gave him could have easily killed, if that were possible. Roy's eyes darkened and narrowed, giving Marth a look of pure, utter hatred and disgust, a look as if all things good in the world were suffering, and every single cry of pain from the innocent and sweet creatures had been caused by Marth.

Pit glanced from Marth, whom looked as if he just found out his puppy died, to Peach, whom looked as if she was going to kill the murderer of that puppy. He then looked at the table to see two cups of untouched chamomile tea. "This goes beyond chamomile tea!" Pit thought dramatically as he rose from the table. "This is a job for Oreo's and peanut butter!" He went to the cupboards and got out both the Oreo's and the peanut butter and set them on the table in front of Marth. "You need this, Marth. It'll make you feel better."

Marth actually looked up at Pit, giving him a light, sincere smile of gratitude. "Thank you, Pit," Marth said, lightly humbled by the sweet actions of the younger male.

Pit grinned triumphantly and decided that he would reward himself by playing Pokémon Yellow. He took out his Nintendo DS and proceeded to play as he sat between Marth and Peach.

Marth ate some Oreo's and peanut butter, then sipped some chamomile tea, feeling a bit enlightened. "I think it is because I am emotionally drained so I have nowhere to go but up at the moment; maybe it is the fact that an angel gave me Oreo's and peanut butter…" He looked at Pit's DS as said boy played his beloved Pokémon Yellow game. "Is it really that interesting?" Marth asked. He wondered what Pit found so fascinating about that game that made him play it so much.

"Yes," Pit replied, eyes never leaving the screen. "It is. Haven't you played one before?"

"No, I have not," Marth replied, immediately regretting saying those words after they left his mouth.

Pit looked at Marth, wide eyed, with a look of horror. "…Are you serious?!"

Marth was afraid to answer due to the fact Pit seemed ready to combust at any given moment. "..Yes."

Somehow, Pit's tremendously wide eyes got even wider. "You poor deprived person!" Pit exclaimed, pulling another Pokémon Yellow game out of his DS case and handing it to Marth. "You need this more than I do."

Peach, whom previously had been silently sipping her tea and lost in her thoughts, looked at Pit with a peculiar expression. "How many copies of that game do you have?"

Pit looked around suspiciously. "…Enough."

Marth looked at the game cartridge, examining the little yellow pokémon on the cover. "She looks angry," Marth commented.

"Wouldn't you be angry if you were captured and had to stay in a small, cramped space, then being forced to fight against your will?" Pit questioned cynically, his eyes narrowing.

Again, Peach looked upon her new significant other with a quizzical look. "If that's how you think about Pokémon, then why do you play it and buy the merchandise?"

Pit smiled happily. "Because the pokémon are just so damn cute!"

Peach sighed and shook her head, deciding to go back to being lost in her thoughts and sipping on the chamomile tea.

* * *

"Gods, why does he have to sit so close to me?" Roy thought bitterly as he sat down in his desk. He had just arrived at his Freshman History class and, of course, Ike was sitting at his usual spot in the desk to the right. He had not really seen Ike since they broke up and was terrified of how he was going to react. "Don't look at him. Don't make eye contact. Don't look at him…" he repeated in his mind, fearing what would happen it he made eye-contact with his ex-boyfriend. Of course, he could not help but peak at Ike, hiding behind his hair so it would not be as obvious.

"What happened to his eye?" Roy questioned in his mind, noticing that Ike's left eye had a dark bluish-green ring around it. "It looks like a black eye. I wonder who punched my beloved… I mean! Shit!" A wave of panic washed over him. "I did _not_ call him that! I did not!" he murmured in a hopeless attempt to throw himself into denial.

"Did not call who what?" Roy heard an all-too familiar voice ask.

"Ike," he thought, his panic being replaced with furry, though he thought he should hide it. He did not want to be one of those ex-couples that could not be in the same room as each other without someone's head being ripped off and beaten to a bloody pulp. He decided to remain silent.

"Roy, what is it?" Ike asked slyly, placing a hand on Roy's shoulder, giving said boy the best look of grief he could muster. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

Roy chuckled, never even glancing at Ike. "Yeah right; like I could ever trust you again," he said without thinking, never meaning for the words to escape his lips.

Somehow, Ike made himself look even more pathetic. His eyes could match that of a puppy's. "But Roy," Ike said sadly, an evil idea entering his mind. "I love you."

Roy felt a lump fill his throat as he attempted to swallow. He hated to admit that he longed to hear those words, but, despite the fact that he was still distraught over their break-up, he knew he could not believe that lie. Gods, how he longed for Ike to really love him… To hold him once again, murmur those three words as their lips collide in a chaste kiss, which would always somehow lead to… His eyes widened as a thought entered his mind. "…You only want me for sex, don't you? You found yourself a new little play thing and he turned you down. That's why you're coming after me, isn't it?" Roy felt his temper rising as he forced himself to look at Ike, his expression far beating the one he had given Marth earlier.

Ike, of course, played innocent. "No, Roy! Of course not! I love you! I really do."

Roy felt his eye twitch. "How the fuck can you feed me such crap? Do you even feel guilty when you pull this shit?! I can't believe I ever went out with you! I can't believe I was blind enough to not see that you just wanted me for a cheap fuck! I gave you my virginity, damn it! Did that mean absolutely nothing to you!?" He clenched his fists. He wanted, no, _needed _his revenge. There was no way he was going to wait for karma. He decided that Ike needed his right eye to match his left, so he made them match. He rose from his seat and punched Ike with as much force as he could, causing said boy to fall out of his chair. This earned looks from several people in the class, eyes wide with disbelief. Luckily, the teacher was no where to be found; he was always late after lunch.

Roy smiled smugly and sat back in his seat as if nothing ever happened. He had to pretend like nothing had fazed him, which is why he removed his headband so his bangs would cover his tear-stained face.

* * *

1: Risers - Rows a choir stands on when they perform.

Those choir teachers are scary before performances… -shivers-

I love beating Ike up… Heehee!


	18. Chapter 18: Drama and Fan Service

**Chapter 18: Drama and Fan Service**

…I only have one chapter and then the epilogue left… This makes me kind of sad.

BUT! I'm writing a one-shot that should be finished soon, so I would appreciate it if you people read it please! It has yaoi goodness in it! Shocker, eh?

**Review Reply time! Yay!**

**Hinata'sbf**: It was fun writing that! Ike has two black eyes! Ha!

**Gir Crazy**: You should try it! I love Oreo's and peanut butter! But remember, you need milk. It's crucial.

**HokageAkamaru**: Don't worry. Poor Roy isn't going to get raped… Though that would be a good idea, but the fic is going to end soon and something like that would add way too many chapters. Ike will get some redemption… Eventually.

**JtheChosen1**: Oh my GOD! You poor thing! That must have been awful! My choir teacher from my freshman year was scary because she was very moody due to her being hypoglycemic Wow… I spelled that right… cool! XD, but PREGNANT?! I would have DIED! I would give you a hug if that were possible… -hugs- It isn't the same, but the thought's there!

**iChocoLove**: My new choir teacher is practically always scary. He's a creepy man who needs to get laid… -nods- I love little Pit! He makes me happy!

**emeral wolf**: Thanks! O.o and… A cow? Are you alright?! Vacations always seem to be hellish, eh? I don't understand it… Like, when I went on vacation a few months ago, it was so exhausting! Too much walking! And I had to baby-sit… While I was on vacation! I don't even baby-sit now… Though I would if I could. I love kids! But no one seems to have one they want me to watch…

…Sorry you all for the rambles. I'm writing very late. Well, not that late, but I am also sleep deprived and internet deprived, which is why the next chapter might be a little late since most of the time my internet isn't up long enough for me to even check my MySpace, so I don't know if I can be on long enough for me to upload a new chapter, edit it, and post it. I can't fix the damn thing… .

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned.**

* * *

"Peach," someone whispered quietly in the darkness, attempting to wake the sleeping princess from her slumber. Had she been more awake, she would have wondered why the person was whispering when she and he were the only ones in the room so they would not have to worry about waking anyone else, but, since she was a semi-heavy sleeper, she just rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Princess Peach," the person whispered again, gently nudging Peach's shoulder. "I need to speak with you at once. It is of the utmost importance."

"Tough shit," Peach murmured groggily. She was not a morning person, especially when it was only five o'clock. She loved her sleep dearly. It was one of the few times she actually got to be alone since she was in a dormitory. Even at home she was almost only alone when she slept. Princesses are not allowed much time to themselves, you see. Between the safety precautions and the places she had to go because she was a 'public official', Peach's alone time was practically non-existent.

"Princess Peach," the person repeated, sounding a bit irritated. "I have something very important I would like to discuss with you."

"Something better be on fire or I'm going to kick your ass!" Peach exclaimed as she turned over aggressively to face the person who was disturbing her beloved sleep; her eyes were narrowed and slightly blood-shot, and her typically perfect hair was pulled back in a messy bun. Yes, she was defiantly not a morning person. "Who is it?" she asked bitterly, reaching for the tableside lamp and turning it on to reveal that the next person she was going to give a black-eye was Marth.

"Marth?! What happened?" she exclaimed concerned as she got a good look at the ice prince. His gorgeous blue eyes appeared to be glowing in contrast to the red veins that appeared in the whites of his eyes. His eye-lids were puffy due to the tears that were running down his pink-tinted cheeks. She wiped the tears from his cheeks, only to have more replace those a moment later. Then she held him in an attempt to comfort him; then he began to sob hysterically.

Many minutes passed before Marth's sobbing began to subside. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself enough to tell Peach of his most recent thoughts. His attempt was practically in vain, for all he could get out was, "I can't take this anymore," before he broke down again.

Peach gently squeezed Marth as an attempt to comfort him as he repeated the words, "I can't do this anymore, I can't handle it, I'm so sick of this."

"Calm down, Marth," Peach whispered, pulling away from Marth and grabbing his right hand. She began to massage his palm with her thumbs, hoping it would calm him down, which it did.

After a few moments had passed and Marth's crying had subdued, he again said, I can not take this anymore, Peach."

Peach continued to massage her best friend's hand, waiting for him to continue.

"I do not understand what I did to deserve this," he went on, rather mellow due to the hand massage. He silently wondered where Peach has learned that trick from. "I do not understand what awful thing I have done to deserve what Max and Roy have put me through. I have tried thinking of everything awful I have done in my life and I cannot think of anything that measures up to me earning this kind of torture. Am I just stupid, Peach? Am I some ignorant fool who gives himself up in a heartbeat?"

"No!" Peach exclaimed, eyes narrowing. "Don't talk about yourself like that, Marth! You're probably going to be out class valedictorian, for God's sake! You're one of the smartest people I know, and being a princess, I know tons of people. And don't insinuate that you are a slut, because you aren't! When you slept with Max, you did it because you loved him. Not for lust, for love, which is a lot more than most teenagers can say about their first time nowadays. As for you and Roy, you've cared about him deeply for such a long time. You're border-line in love with that asshole."

Marth was silent a moment as he thought. "Roy… I am so perplexed about him."

Peach tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why is that?"

"Just, how he started acting after what we did," Marth began. "I understand if he regrets it, but why is he treating me this way? How can he act like I do not exist half the time, and the other half act like I am worthless? After what we did, how can he treat me that way?"

"Marth," Peach said, an idea forming in her head. "Didn't you tell him he'd regret it?"

Marth nodded. "I tried to warn him, but he promised me he would not regret doing those thins with me. I still said no, but then… He did some things that clouded my better judgment." He looked at her questioningly, wondering what she was getting at.

"I don't see why he should be angry at you," Peach replied. "I mean, I could understand if he did not talk to you and avoided eye-contact, because he may have regretted moving that fast after Ike broke his heart. That I could understand. It could be awkward for him. There is no doubt he is still in love with Ike, and he is not sure if he is or is not really attracted to you because of that.

"But, the glares in the hallways and such…" Peach paused, trying to think of how to word her advice properly. "Those aren't justifiable. He made the first move, and you warned him. He's acting like _you_ did something wrong, but you aren't at fault. He's the one who took advantage of you, not the other way around. I don't understand why he blames you. People are really dumb sometimes. They react oddly to some things. They just need to be put in their place. I could give him a black eye if you want me to. Maybe he'd learn something from it." Peach grinned, remembering the look Ike gave her after she had punched him in the eye. Now, he would avoid being anywhere near her and/or Pit.

Marth was silent a moment, trying to comprehend everything Peach said. Then it hit him, hard, like a rock. "You are right," He said, eyes narrowing. "I do not deserve this."

Peach nodded, delighted that Marth finally decided not to blame himself for once.

"I am so sick of being treated like a piece of shit," Marth mumbled, furiously. "I am not going to take this anymore. I think I am going to have a nice little chat with Roy at breakfast.

* * *

Marth did not talk to Roy at breakfast. He had chickened out. Now, he was stuck in his French class, waiting for the final to get over so he could escape from Samus, whom would not stop asking about what had been bothering him.

"Seriously, Pretty-Boy, what happened?" Samus asked, more out of boredom than genuine concern. Bothering 'Pretty-Boy' was her favorite pass time in French class. "The tension seems high between you and Bunny-Boy over there," she gestured in Roy's direction. "Do you need me to kick his ass for you? I'd be more than willing. I get a sick pleasure out of making boys cry." She grinned rather sadistically for a moment, remembering a time she taught that guy in math class the true meaning of the word 'no'. That would teach him to hit on her repeatedly!

Marth looked at Samus rather oddly. "But one time you said you could not beat him up because you do not beat up girls…"

"True, but there are exceptions," Samus replied. "Since I am indeed a girl, like he stated when I said that, I could beat him up without feeling guilty, given the right motives, of course. Also, I'd have to make sure no one found out. They could easily make it sound like a gay hate crime or some shit like that…" Samus shook her head. "So, what did he do?"

Marth was silent. Samus was beginning to get on his last nerve. Could she just shut up for one second?

"Well? What is it, Pretty-Boy?"

Marth was sure he was only so angry at Samus because of the situation between him and Roy, so he had to remain silent. Or maybe he was genuinely angry at her… Either way, he was not going to risk it by opening his big mouth.

"…Whatever, Pretty-Boy," Samus murmured, starting to get bored of bothering Marth, but she was not going to give up just yet. "I don't care about your problems. Obviously, something crawled up your ass this morning." Samus was silent for a brief moment, trying to figure out what she could say to get under his skin. "You need to get laid." Maybe that would infuriate him enough to snap and tell her about his predicament with Roy.

"_I did!" _Marth snapped, momentarily losing his composure, then quickly regaining it.

Samus's jaw dropped and remained silent, causing Marth to smirk. "_WHAT_?!" she thought. "Marth… He…. He… He had _sex?_ Pretty-boy isn't allowed to have sex! And with _Bunny-boy_? And Bunny-Boy is UKE! And when Pretty-Boy was with Max, he was uke… So… Who was uke?" Samus remained quiet, thoughts like those continuing to plague her mind.

Marth chuckled as he noticed the expression on Samus's face. "Well, that shut her up," he thought triumphantly.

* * *

"Peach, what's wrong?" Pit asked as he set two plates of tortellini alfredo, which he had just cooked, on the table in their dormitory dining room. Then he sat next to Peach, whom looked a bit out of it.

"I'm worried about Marth," she replied, picking up a fork and poking a cheese-stuffed noodle with it. "Thanks Pit." She sighed. "I'm happy that he finally isn't blaming himself for something, but I just wonder how long it'll last. If he really does confront Roy, I don't know how he's going to react to whatever Roy says. It scares me. I'm worried maybe one of these times he won't be able to bounce back."

Pit placed an arm around his girlfriend, squeezing lightly in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm sure everything will be alright. Marth still has many years left before he finally goes off the deep end, and Roy will come around soon, I know it."

Peach shook her head, sipping on some chamomile tea. "How can you be so sure?"

"I talk to him in our English class sometimes," he replied. "We talk about some pretty serious stuff, mind you. I found out that there's a lot more to him than you would suspect. He just wants to be loved, you know? I think that's why he ran to Marth in his time of need. He subconsciously knew Marth could easily love him. Maybe he could return those feelings someday, after his heart heals. I don't think that will take long, because I don't think he was really in love with Ike." Pit paused a moment to take a bite of the alfredo. "I also don't think he's as sexual as we all think he is."

"That's just what Ike wanted…" Peach thought, a light bulb appearing over her head. Well, not really. One might as well have, though. "That's why he wanted to have sex with Marth so desperately. He was hoping it would make Marth love him! But, he regretted it. He's taking his anger out on Marth, when really he's angry at himself for letting himself give into the belief that sex creates love."

"Exactly!" Pit said, smiling.

"You know, you're a lot smarter than you let on," Peach complimented before taking a bite of the tortellini. "You make yourself seem so naïve, when really you know much more than most people here." She smiled lightly.

"Thanks," Pit replied, trying to think of a way to compliment the princess. "You're beautiful."

Peach felt all her blood rush to her cheeks. "Erms… Uh…" she stuttered. Though she was called beautiful often, it meant a lot coming from an angel.

"…But you talk to much," Pit joked before claiming Peach's lips with his. It seemed like a good moment to do so, for the chance to use cute corny lines such as that was quite rare. Peach returned the kiss with tender vigor, much like she had yesterday after saving him from the evil, perverted bastard named Ike. Pit wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Then Peach ran her hands through Pit's soft, chocolate locks of hair, very lightly tugging at the roots, a bit of advice she had received from Zelda.

"Well, he seems to like that," Peach thought as Pit lightly groaned into the kiss. Pit gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted. Their tongue joined in a passionate dance as Peach's hands began to tug even harder at Pit's hair, while Pit's hand began lightly massaging Peach's back.

"Oh Din, please don't turn into Roy and Ike. I mean, they were at it at all hours of the day, while I was trying to study, and the beds in that dorm are against the wall that it shared with my dorm. Then I have to turn the music up so loud it hurts my ears, which are sensitive, mind you, since I am a hylian. I just… I like having my music at a reasonable volume. Is that too much to ask for?"

The voice started both Peach and Pit, which caused Peach to jump and fall off of Pit and onto the hard wood floor. "Hello, Link," she mumbled, wincing slightly at the light pain she felt. "We aren't going to be another Roy and Ike. Don't worry."

"Good," Link replied before heading to his room.

Peach smiled as she rose from the floor and sat back down on Pit's lap. "Now, where were we?" she asked smugly before attacking her lips to Pit's again.

* * *

"Why must I always doubt these things?" Marth thought, walking through a crowded hallway on his way to the library. Since he wished to be alone this lunch period, he decided to spend his time finishing the latest book he had been reading; after finishing it, he decided to go to the library to pick up some new reading material. "I know this is not my fault, so why must I doubt my idea about confronting Roy? I did nothing wrong. As long as I keep calm and try to talk rationally, everything will turn out al-"

Marth's thoughts were interrupted at he collided with someone. Of course, this someone happened to be Roy, whom shot Marth an evil glare. "Watch where you're going, you dirty little whore," Roy hissed before stomping away angrily.

Something in Marth snapped. He did not care that they were in the middle of an extremely crowded hallway. He was sick of being treated like this. "Oh, like you have any room to talk," he shot back with equal venom.

Roy, whom had not gone far, stopped dead in his tracks. "What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice raising, which caught a few peoples attention.

"Do not play ignorant, Roy," Marth replied. "I mean, there's no doubt that you are a fucking idiot, but even you are not that much of one. You know very well what I am speaking of."

"Just stop the fucking fancy word banter." Roy narrowed his eyes as they darkened. "Or maybe you're just hiding behind your fancy talk because you're too afraid to actually say what you really mean."

Marth sniggered. "You should not be throwing around words like 'whore'; that would be very hypocritical, seeing how you practically molested me in our dormitory last Saturday after I told you we should not do anything of that sort," Marth replied. This caught the interest of very many people.

Roy chuckled as his tempter began to rise. "Oh really? How am I a whore when you were the one who decided to take things south first?"

"Don't make it sound like it was something so horrible," Marth smirked, cockishly. "You were practically begging me to go down on you."

Roy's face flushed. He did not like people knowing he would resort to begging when he was aroused. "Only after you shoved your hand down my pants!" he retorted, then smirked as a comeback entered his head. "You seemed pretty eager. I wouldn't doubt it. I mean, the last time you got any action was with Max, wasn't it? That was a long time ago."

A few people in the crowd grasp at the low blow Roy had thrown at Marth. A chorus of people saying things such as, "Are you going to take that Marth?" echoed through the group of bystanders.

Marth felt something break in him. How dare Roy say something like that! How dare he stoop so low as to bring up Max! He felt his lip and eye twitch.

"I can understand why he cheated on you," Roy went on, grinning, knowing he had finally gotten under Marth's skin. "I'll admit the blow job was pretty great. It didn't take you long to figure out what to do to get me to scream, which is way more than Ike could ever hope to make me do, but the sex was terrible. You should stick to being uke."

Tears of rage began to fall from Marth's sapphire orbs. "FUCK YOU, YOU MOTHER-FUCKING, IDIOTIC, POMPOUS, COCK-SUCKING BASTARD!" he screamed as he introduced Roy's face to his fist, sending Roy to the ground. He stormed off a few feet, deciding he should end it there, but not after saying one last thing. He looked back at the red-head whom was still on the ground, giving him a look of disgust. "You can just go back to sleeping with that stupid faggot Ike and stay the fuck out of my goddamned room. I'm sure little Pit wouldn't mind if you swapped with Ike." With that he left, leaving Roy and the crowd in a state of shock.

* * *

That was painful to write… Making Roy hurt poor Marth like that…

I threw in the Peach/Pit alfredo scene for the Peach Pit fans! Though I'm sure most of you read this for the yaoi…

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**


	19. Chapter 19: I’m Willing to Try

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Chapter 19: I'm Willing to Try**

Oh geeze… Watching the last episode of Avatar inspired me to write the ending of this… Then The ending of Final Fantasy 10...

I'm afraid of what will come out of this…

It seems strange, ending this. But I guess I should save this sappiness for the epilogue, huh?

And another thing… Does anyone else love the reader traffic thing? I love it! It's so cool! I have readers all over the world! -is psyched-

**Review Reply time! Yay!**

**JtheChosen1**: XD Your review made me giggle! But I agree… They need to suffer!

**Gir Crazy**: Thank you! I love alfredo… It's one of my favorite foods!

**HokageAkamaru**: O.O!! I made you get teary eyed? I'm sorry!! And thank you!

**iChocoLove**: Thank you! And… I feel sorry for Marth too… I felt so guilty after I wrote that… Because I can remember one time where someone said something similar to that to me… And I wanted to punch her in the face, but the girl was a wimp and said it over MySpace and I haven't seen her since…

**Hinata'sbf**: I love PeachPit! I should write a one-shot or something about them!

**qwerty and ms.smiely**: Haha! You can't kill Roy… I need him!

**emeral wolf**: …Purple hoof print? Oh my… o.O Sounds painful. Well, when I babysat, the little girl was an angel, and I love kids, so it wasn't that bad. And Roy is very pretty! Which is why he should have been on Brawl!!

**Tysonkaiexperiment**: Odd… Well, when I put stories on alert I never get them… It sucks, because then I have to monitor my reviews because that thing says when someone's updated. I love the furniture idea… That would have been fun to write. Though, it's a little late for that now…

**Wolfkitten**: Marth doesn't have the guts to run off I think… It doesn't seem like something my Marth would do.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned.**

* * *

"I cannot do this, Peach," Marth cried, tears streaking down his face as he embraced his dearest friend outside of the music hall. "I cannot be near him right now."

"Marth," Pit, whom was with them so he could rehearse for his violin solo for orchestra. "He can't hurt you in there. Peach won't allow it." He placed a hand on Marth's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "He won't say anything."

Marth tried to take a deep breath. "I cannot handle being around him. I was stuck near him today in our physical education final… I could not handle it."

"Yes you did," Peach said, pulling out of Marth's embrace. "You said you didn't cry. You kept it in until you got to the dorm. You're a lot stronger than you think you are. Just, try to block him out in there. Besides, you hardly sing with him in our medley. You have to come, Marth. Todd can't cover for you again like he did last night."

Marth shook his head. "I can't do it!" he exclaimed stubbornly.

"He shouldn't have all this power over you," Pit said. "Everything he said was a lie. If he has to resort to lying to hurt you, then you really shouldn't worry about what he has to say. His opinion doesn't matter, and the fact that he had to bring up that one guy…" Pit knew better than to use Max's name. "It just shows how weak he, meaning Roy, is."

"I know you can do this, Marth," Peach said as she grabbed his hand, giving him a hand massage. "You get to be the Phantom, Marth! You said you've always wanted to sing his songs on stage. Don't let Roy ruin your dream. Don't let him steal your glory. We need you, Marth. No one will be able to do that part as well as you." Peach smiled lightly, knowing she was getting through to him. "Please, Marth?"

Marth sighed, defeated. "Alright, Princess," he replied. "I will be the Phantom."

Peach's smile widened as she practically tackled Marth in a hug. "Thank you Marth! You won't regret this!" she said in a chipper tone. A little more calmly, she said, "I need to talk to Pit for a little while, alright? I'll meet you in the practice room."

Marth's eyes widened in horror. "Have you completely lost all sanity?! What if he is in there? I cannot be in there alone with him!"

"Well, wait over there or something," Peach replied. "This is kind of important."

Marth huffed. "Fine," he murmured before entering the music building.

Peach was silent until Marth was out of sight and ear reach. "So, what was that about Roy coming around?" Peach asked bitterly. "Because it doesn't seem like it's going to happen soon. This seems like kind of a step backwards."

Pit smiled. "He's coming around. It'll just take some time. Be patient."

Peach looked at Pit as if he were insane. "We don't have TIME Pit! We need this to happen soon! Marth can't take much more of this! And I won't be here to help him, because Father wants me to go back home for Christmas with Daisy, Mario, and Luigi, and…" Peach huffed. "Marth won't survive that long without me when he's like this!"

"Why don't you take him with you?" Pit asked, thinking he had come up with some brilliant idea.

"Are you insane?" Peach exclaimed. "He has a better chance of surviving here than he does there! The mushroom kingdom is insane, Pit! Do you have any idea how many things talk there? A lot! Things that shouldn't have the ability to speak talk! You've seen Mr. Toad! There're a million of those things there! Marth would go insane!"

"Well," Pit said, deciding to discard that idea, "Roy could come around a lot sooner if given a little push."

Peach looked at Pit as if he were a genius. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" she asked, glancing down the hall at the practice room.

Pit grinned, also glancing at the room. "I believe so."

* * *

"Well, I believe we are well prepared for the concert!" Todd said cheerfully and triumphantly, glancing at his watch. "And just in time, too! Rehearsal time is officially over." The little toad got out of his seat and walked over to the door.

"Todd," Peach said before the toad opened the door. "Could you give us a moment? I need to speak privately with Marth and Roy."

"Why, of course Princess!" Todd said, handing Peach the keys. "You know which keys lock up which things, right?

Peach smiled and nodded. Being the princess of these people did have some pretty nice advantages, such as unquestioned authority. "Thank you, Todd! Have a nice night!"

Todd smiled genuinely, happy that he was of service to his beloved Princess. "You too, Princess," he replied before exiting.

"Wait," Roy questioned. "Why do you have to speak with us?"

Peach's eyes widened. "Shit, what do I say?" she thought. "Oh, that's right. I don't have to say anything!" she thought devilishly before quickly exiting the room and locking the door behind her.

Marth sighed. "So this is what she had to talk about with Pit," he thought, sitting down in a chair.

"HEY!" Roy exclaimed, running over to the door. "You can't do this to me! You'll get expelled.

Peach and Pit laughed outside the door. "The leader of the music department is a toad, you fool!" she replied. "He can't punish me in anyway whatsoever."

Roy fumed. "FINE! I will personally make sure you and your little boyfriend are punished!"

Peach shook her head. "Idle threats don't frighten me, Roy. Well, Pit and I are in need of some Chinese food. Bye!"

"NO!" Roy shrieked. "Don't leave me here!" He kicked the door in an attempt to get it open. "Damn," kick, "door! Another kick.

"Great; I am stuck in a tiny room with just Roy. My day could not get any better!" Marth thought sarcastically.

"OPEN!" Roy screamed as he kicked the door again.

"For some reason I do not think it is going to listen to you," Marth said, deciding there was no point in avoiding talking and therefore arguing. "That is just a hunch though. You can continue to yell at inanimate objects if you wish."

Roy glared at Marth. "What the hell is your problem?"

"…_My problem?! __**My**__ problem_?!" Marth asked, astounded by how dense Roy could be. He decided to remain silent. He did not wish to explode from anger, which had already risen to a rather hazardous level.

Of course, Roy just had to push at him. "I want to know what the fuck has crawled up your ass!"

"Do not give in," Marth thought stubbornly. "You are the better person. He is just trying to invoke you so you will be the one at fault this time."

"Whatever, whore…" Roy muttered.

"Have we not gone over this already?" Marth snapped. "_You_ are the one who is the whore."

Roy smirked, happy he had gotten a rise out of Marth. "How am I the whore?"

"Just drop it Roy," Marth replied, annoyed. "I am not going to play these little games with you."

"Games? What games?" Roy asked with fake innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about. What are these ga-"

"GODS! Do you not ever shut the fuck up?" Marth snapped, glaring at Roy fiercely.

Roy was actually silent for he was too busy thinking to respond. What Marth has said triggered a memory; the memory of the day they first met. "I remember how much I wanted to talk to him and get to know him. As soon as I laid my eyes on him I was attracted to him. Now look at us. How did it come to this?" He pondered for a moment, replaying a few other memories in his mind. The first one that came to mind was one that occurred not to long after he and Ike had become an item.

_Flashback (In Roy's P.O.V.)_

_I had just entered our room after Ike left for Thanksgiving Break. Something had been plaguing my mind, and I decided that I should get some advice. I thought maybe Marth could help me._

_After plopping down on my bed and finding a few shapes on the ceiling, I said, "Marth, I need some advice."_

_Marth twitched. I assumed it was because he was annoyed that I was bothering him while he was reading. "Yes?" he asked._

"_Well," I began as I turned over. "Well, I heard that sex appeal fades and… Well, I think Ike and I may have moved to fast and I'm worried he's going to get bored of me." Immediately, my gaze averted his as my eyes began to water. I heard him close his book._

"_I do not think he will get bored of you," Marth said simply._

_I bit my lip. "Why not? We did too much too soon and..."_

"_Roy, you are much more than sex appeal," Marth interrupted._

_I looked at Marth, surprised he had said that. I sat on the side of my bed and asked. "What makes you say that?"_

_Marth was silent for a moment. Maybe because he was reluctant to answer in fear of me discovering that he liked me. "Well, you are cute and funny." I felt myself begin to smile. "You are very smart and a great singer and…" He trailed off for a moment. "See Roy? You two have way more than just sexual stuff."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Roy felt a pang of guilt in his chest. "He liked me so much back then," he thought. "When I asked him that I granted him so much power, the power to completely destroy Ike and I. He could have easily figured out that I would have run to him and I could have been his, but he didn't. He preferred for me to be happy than me be with him… No! I must have missed something! This can't all be my fault…" He began to search his memories again.

"After that is when he told me about Max," he thought. "I was so angry at Max for all the horrible things he had done to Marth, even though I never showed that I was. Then, right after that, I…" He sighed mentally. "I did something just as awful as what Max had done."

_Flashback (In Roy's P.O.V.)_

"_I like you a lot, I mean, as more than a friend," Marth said as I stood in front of him, stunned that he had kissed me. He had __**kissed**__ me. And… I enjoyed it. I was taken and Marth kissed me and I liked it. Needless to say, the guilt was eating me alive._

"_I've liked you since I first saw you," he went on as my mind began to freak out, telling me I had basically cheated on Ike. "I did not want to admit it to myself for I was afraid. When I saw you and Ike together, I realized I missed my chance and-"_

"_Wait-" I said. Yes! I could blame this on him, couldn't I? "What the FUCK?! Why do I need to know all this?"_

_(End of Flashback)_

"It pretty much went down-hill from there…" Roy thought. "It was a real bitch, trying to redeem myself after that. I said some horrible things to him, just because I felt guilty. I threw the blame on him to save myself. And after all those things he had told me about Max, too!" Roy's eyes widened in horror as something occurred to him. "Oh my Gods… And I brought Max up in the fight last night! I… How…. I…. Oh my Gods…" Guilt was overwhelming him, covering him in a blanket so thick he would have suffocated if it were tangible.

"…What a horrible human being I have become," Roy thought. "Could Marth ever forgive me for what I have done?"

* * *

"Oh geeze," Peach sighed, shaking her head as Pit set down his plate next to hers. The plate was covered with tons and tons of prawns and a small side of chicken chow mien.

He sat down beside her, the first time they had ever done that at the Chinese Buffet for it was their first time there since they became a couple. "What?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear. "I love prawns!"

"But, you were afraid to try them, remember?" Peach replied, taking a sip of her Pepsi. "When I had some, you looked at me as if I had another head or something."

Pit looked at Peach strangely. "…What are you drinking?" he asked suspiciously, sipping on his Coke-a-Cola.

"A Pepsi," she answered. "Wh- Oh God no!" she exclaimed, realizing what had occurred in Pit's strange, confusing, paradoxical mind.

Pit's eyes widened. "Pepsi?" he questioned. "PEPSI!?" he exclaimed. "PEPSI IS THE DEVIL! Pepsi is…" he was silent for a moment, then said in a hushed voice as if it were the greatest secret in the world, "…doom!"

Peach sighed and rubbed her temples, quietly proceeding to eat some of her food.

"Oh dear Goddess Palutena!" Pit yelled seemingly randomly, causing half the people at the buffet to turn their attention to him, questioning his mental stability.

"What is it this time, Pit?" Peach groaned, a blush of embarrassment creeping over her face.

"My Roy's-coming-around sense is tingling!" he exclaimed, almost intelligently.

Again, Peach looked at him strangely. "_What?!_"

"It's tingling! Roy has finally realized that he is indeed a douche-bag!" Pit said happily. "This is wonderful! So when we get back, we can let them out of the practice room. Well, maybe we shouldn't. What if they have make-up sex?" Pit shuddered. "I don't want to walk in on that! That would be extr-" He was cut off as a pair of lips met his in a short, chaste kiss.

"Pit," Peach said, smiling. "I think _you_ are the one who talks too much."

* * *

"Gods… What can I do?" Roy thought worriedly, his guilt eating away at him. He looked over at Marth, whom was now hiding in a corner near the large piano. "…Marth?" Roy dared to speak after many moments of silence, barely above a whisper. Silence was his only answer. He walked over to the ice prince, kneeling down to his level. "Marth?" he asked again.

Marth remained silent, hiding under his long blue tresses. He could not bear to look at Roy now, not now. Anytime would be better than right now. He would _not_ give him the satisfaction of knowing he brought the prince to tears yet again. "No…" his mind echoed frenziedly. "No, no, no, no, no…"

"Marth?" Roy asked yet again, reaching a hand out to pull back Marth's bangs. "He's… crying?" Roy thought, his eyes widening. "Marth!" he exclaimed in desperation. "What's wrong?"

"…Are you really that fatuous, Roy?" Marth asked, his voice much more stern than one would think would come from a crying prince. He stood up and walked away a few feet.

"Shit!" Roy thought frantically, a puzzle look gracing his face as he stood up, looking at Marth. "What the fuck does that even mean? Did he… Did he just call me fat?!"

"…Yes, you must be that idiotic if you do not even know what the word 'fatuous' means!" Marth spat, turning to face the boy who had caused his heart to ache many times since the beginning of the school year. "If you _must_ know what is wrong with me, it is that I am locked in a FUCKING tiny-ass room, with **YOU**!" He emphasized the word 'you'. "I am so sick of all this shit you put me through! I am so sick that every SINGLE problem I've had this school year has been YOUR GOD-DAMNED fault!

"First, I start to develop a crush on you, and I try to fight it, but you wouldn't FUCK OFF and leave me alone to wallow in my own self-pity. No! You had to come up with ridiculous reasons to talk to me. The sad thing is, those things somehow made me even more attracted to you! I don't understand why, but all those little things you did and how you always tried to make me laugh, no matter how hard I tried to push you away, made me fall for you even harder. Then one day you just randomly decided to go out with Ike and fuck around with him! Then you would to me, complaining about the trivial problems you two are having, and I reassured you even though I was falling in love with you! Then I tell you all these things I've only told PEACH about, then you turn around and throw them in my face and act like I was the sole reason why YOU and IKE were such a fucking failure in a relationship. No! It couldn't possibly have been because your relationship was solely based on sex! It was the little self-loathing prince's fault! Yes, as if he doesn't already have a million things on his list of why he hates himself… Let's add even more things! Maybe this time he'll go off the deep end!" Marth paused a moment, breath heavy with rage.

Roy was very quiet the whole time Marth was yelling at him, examining every word, trying to think of something, anything, he could do to redeem himself in Marth's eyes.

Marth, of course, being the soft person he is, collapsed onto the floor as tears streaked down his face. "I can't take this anymore…" he cried violently as his body started shaking. "I'm so fucking sick of being so completely in love with someone who doesn't give two shits about me!"

Roy kneeled down in front of Marth, again brushing the bangs out of Marth's blood-shot eyes. He then cupped one of Marth's tear-stained cheeks, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Marth…" he said, barely above a whisper, feeling a lump in his throat. "Do you really mean that?" he asked. "Do you really love me?"

"If I did not really love you, do you think I would degrade myself to crying on the floor in this little practice room?" Marth questioned, calming down ever so slightly. His body had stopped shaking at least.

"Well," Roy began, "I may not be in love with you…" he paused, wanting to make sure he was using exactly the right words. He gazed deeply into Marth's sapphire orbs with his cerulean ones filled with deep concern and understanding. "…But I'm willing to try."

* * *

I got choked up writing that…

Anyways, I only have the epilogue left now, which is going to take place at the very end of the second semester.

It will be composed of 6 short stories, one for each of the main characters Marth, Roy, Peach, Pit, and Ike and one for the final farewell before they all leave for summer vacation.

Please review… Those would be much appreciated as always!


	20. Epilogue

**Smashers Secondary Boarding School**

**Epilogue**

I think I should remind you all that this is supposed to take place at the end of the second semester during the finals week, this includes the last day of school, which would be six months later. A lot of things have happened between chapter 19 and this epilogue, hence why they may seem out-of-character. Keep in mind that half a year makes a very big difference, especially during the teenage years.

Also… I merged the Marth short story into the departing short story… I apologize, but I am lacking inspiration, hence why it has been a long time since I've updated. Let's just say I've had too many ups and downs this past month, and not to mention school has just started and the idiots that run the classes messes up my schedule and I didn't have an E period class…

Anyways, enjoy the epilogue!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the other games, places, objects or characters mentioned.**

**Roy**

Birthday: April 30th

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Favorite Class: Geometry

Favorite Food: Grilled Cheese Sandwiches

Favorite Drink: Lemonade

Random Fact: He loves bubble baths, complete with rubber duckies

"Heehee… I'm so damn sneaky I can't stand it," Roy thought as he hid in his room, waiting for the right moment. The right moment for what, you ask? The right moment to sneak attack the innocent, unsuspecting Marth, whom was quietly studying on his bed.

"The mighty hunter stalks his prey," Roy thought sadistically, "waiting for the perfect opportune moment to strike." He slowly and quietly closed in the distance between Marth and him, though he still hid in the shadows. "He gazes upon his unsuspecting prey, whom is innocently doing his school work, but not for long! Heheh!"

Roy slowly made his way to the edge of Marth's bed, and then…

"YATSA!!" He screamed as he jumped on top of Marth.

Marth, whom was taken completely by surprise, let out a little girly scream of terror and jumped, falling off the bed and landing on top of Roy.

Roy began to laugh hysterically. "You screa-," he started to say but could not for his laughter made it difficult. "You…" He laughed. "Screamed…" Another laugh. "Like…" He laughed, but much more lightly. "A LITTLE SISSY GIRL!" he exclaimed, then burst into another round of hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, so?" Marth retorted cunningly. "At least I do not giggle like a little sissy girl." Marth grinned as an idea entered his mind and Roy's eyes widened in playful terror.

"You wouldn't dare… Would you?"

Marth chuckled lightly, then began to attack Roy's sides, causing him to break into a fit a feminine giggles.

"Stop," Roy somehow managed to gasp out between giggles. "Marth!" An exceptionally high-pitched giggle was let out that time. "Stop it!"

"Make me!" Marth taunted, grinning from ear to ear.

Somehow, Roy managed to place his hands on Marth's chest and pushed roughly yet playfully, causing Marth to land beside him. Then, Roy quickly grabbed both of Marth's hands and placed them under Marth's lower-back, then sat on his lower-stomach.

"Haha," Roy taunted, grinning from ear to ear. "I win!"

Marth playfully stuck his tongue out at Roy, then smiled genuinely up at him unrequited love.

Roy leaned down and gently planted a kiss on Marth's soft, pink lips. "Marth, remember the day we got together?" he asked, suddenly becoming very solemn, an intense look in his eyes as he allowed Marth to move his hands out from under him.

Marth nodded, curious about Roy's sudden change in attitude. "Why?"

"Well," Roy began, his cheeks lightly flushing. "Remember what I said I was willing to try?"

Marth's eyes widened, realizing what Roy was implying. "Yes," he said quietly, afraid that he was thinking the wrong think but almost confident that he was not.

"I love you, Marth," Roy said, gazing into the ice prince's sapphire orbs.

Marth felt his heart flutter and begin to fly, a smile spreading across his face. "I love you too, Roy," Marth replied, wrapping his arms around his now-requited love and pulling him as close as possible. "I love you so much."

* * *

**Ike**

Birthday: January 19th

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Favorite Class: Biology

Favorite Food: Oysters wrapped with bacon

Favorite Drink: V8

Random Fact: Since Ike hasn't been getting any "action", he spends a lot of time reading Shakespeare

It is widely believed that people, especially men, cannot change. Perverts and whores who only want one thing are no exception to this rule. Actually, they are the ones considered least likely to change.

Ike, however, proves this theory wrong.

"Do you have any threes?"

"Go fish."

"DAMN IT!"

"Honey, you need to be patient," Ike said to his girlfriend, yes, I do mean _girlfriend_, of three months. "Go Fish is a very complicated game."

"Ike, a five-year-old beat me. And _don't_ call me 'Honey', Jail-Bait," Samus replied, glaring at Ike. She hated those damn pet-names with a passion.

"Why do you get to call me 'Jail-bait' then?" Ike questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Because as soon as I turn eighteen our relationship will be illegal," Samus responded, attempting to hide the sad glint in her eyes. "That isn't too far away, you know?"

Ike scooted his seat closer to his significant others and wrapped his arms around her waist, lightly squeezing. "Hey, don't worry about that," he said, attempting to comfort the sad girl beside him. "It's a long ways away. We have each other now, so that's all that matters." Yes, Ike proved that theory stated paragraphs previous very, very wrong. "We can worry about all that next year, okay?" Samus looked up at Ike and smiled genuinely. "Okay," she repeated, giving Ike a gentle peck on the lips. "…Do you have any jacks?"

Ike grabbed his cards that he had set down on the table and checked. "Go fish."

"GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

**Peach**

Birthday: June 17th

Age: 15

Grade: Sophomore

Favorite Class: Smasher's Choir

Favorite Food: Tortellini Alfredo

Favorite Drink: Chamomile Tea

Random Fact: She has a soft spot in her heart for kid movies, especially Disney ones

"I'm going to miss you," Peach said to Marth as she sat in the same spot she always sat at on his bed.

"I know," Marth, whom was lying on the bed, kidded.

"HEY!" Peach exclaimed angrily, glaring at her dearest friend. "Don't be a dick, Marth. Geeze!"

"You know I am only kidding, Peach," Marth replied, smiling. "I am going to miss you, too. But you do realize we will not be separated all that long. I mean, I will be visiting you at the first part of July."

"That's a month away!" Peach whined, huffing lightly. "I have to go a month best-friendless AND boyfriend-less!"

"But you will have Mario, Luigi, and Daisy," Marth countered. "You four can catch up on old times and such. Not to mention you also have the multitude of toads."

"The walking talking mushrooms don't really have much to say," Peach sighed, shaking her head. "Except Toadsworth, but he's more like a grandfather to me. I can't have June fun with my grandfather!"

"Do not be so negative, Peach," Marth advised.

"…Wait," Peach said, confused and looking perplexed. "This seems a little reversed here… Aren't I normally the one telling _you_ to stop being so negative?"

"Yes," Marth agreed, nodding.

Peach shook her head again, murmuring, "Whatever…"

"Was Zelda not supposed to visit during the second half of June anyway?" Marth asked, suddenly remembering a conversation Peach and he had shared while discussing his visitation in summer. "You still have to go a month without seeing Pit, though."

Peach's eyes widened. "PIT!" she exclaimed over-dramatically, falling onto the bed in a theatrical fashion. "My love… I will miss him so!"

Marth shook his head. "You two have been spending way too much time together. Maybe you need this month apart."

"There is no way I can spend too much time with my darling Pit," Peach stated. "That's blasphemy."

"SEE?!" Marth exclaimed, eyes widening slightly. "You don't use words like 'blasphemy'. Pit does!"

"BLASPHEMY!" Peach exclaimed before breaking out into a fit of giggles. "Okay, maybe I do spend a little too much time with him. But just a little."

Marth shook his head again. "A little?"

Peach nodded. "Yes, just a little."

* * *

**Pit**

Birthday: September 3rd

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Favorite Class: Orchestra

Favorite Food: Oreo's with peanut butter

Favorite Drink: Chamomile tea and/or milk

Random Fact: He plays the violin, piano, and loves to meditate

It was the day after graduation, therefore all was silent in most of the dormitories in the Smashers Secondary Boarding School and dormitory B was no exception. Most of the students in the school had either began heading home or were waiting for the seniors that were traveling home with them to wake up after resting from the all-night Senior graduation dance.

It was currently ten o'clock in the morning, which meant in dormitory B Mario was sleeping and Luigi and Daisy were packing at the last minute, Zelda and Link had already left for Hyrule, and Ike had left for home as well. Marth and Roy were in their dormitory, spending their last available hours together, which leaves Peach and Pit…

"I love you," Pit said, smiling blissfully as he cuddled with his love on a cream colored love seat in the main room.

"I love you too," Peach, whom was leaning on Pit, replied as she looked up at him.

"I love you more!" Pit grinned from ear to ear before bending down slightly and meeting Peach's lips with his.

This was a typical argument for Pit and Peach, one they had daily, not that either one really minded, though people who witnessed it either wished to vomit from the extreme sugary love or described it simple as, "AWWWW!"

"Liar!" Peach countered, poking the younger male's cheek and smiling up at him brightly. "I love you way more!"

"Nuh-uh!" Pit countered childishly, giggling lightly.

"Prove it!" Peach replied in an all-knowing tone.

"Well," Pit started, gently kissing the princess before going on, "I think you're perfect."

Peach looked at Pit questioningly. "But no one's perfect, Pit. Everyone has flaws. I have tons of those."

Pit smiled lightly. "Even though you are flawed, I still think you're perfect because I love all of you, everything about you."

Peach lightly pulled out of Pit's embrace so she could sit up and be eye-level with the angel. "Even my flaws?" she asked, searching Pit's eyes for any signs of deceit.

Pit nodded, never breaking the connection between Peach's and his eyes. "Even your flaws."

* * *

**Marth**

Birthday: February 23rd

Age: 16

Grade: Sophomore

Favorite Class: Smasher's Choir

Favorite Food: Broccoli

Favorite Drink: Water

Random Fact: He has a tie in every color, including pink

"Peach… PEACH!" Marth attempted to exclaim, which proved difficult due to reasons about to be explained. "Peach, I can not breathe," he gasped out, trying to pry himself from his best friend, who had latched onto him. She was about to leave, along with Mario, Luigi, and Daisy.

"But… But…." Peach stuttered, getting teary eyed for the second time that day. The first time was when Pit left. "I'll miss you!"

"Princess Peach," Mario said, opening the front door of the dormitory. "We need to leave. Your father is expecting us home soon."

"NOOO!" Peach whined, somehow clinging to Marth even more. "I won't allow it!" "…Pit is definitely rubbing off on you," Daisy sighed, grabbing Peach and pulling her off of her blue-haired dormitory-mate. "Peach, we have to go. Remember what happened last time you were late and Toadsworth almost had a heart-attack?"

Peach shuttered at the memory. "That was a horrid experience…" She shook her head. "Alright," she sighed in defeat, hugging Marth one last time. "Good-bye, Marth…"

"Farewell, Princess," Marth replied, waving as Peach and Daisy left the dormitory, closing the door behind them.

"I guess that just leaves us," Roy said, peering out from the hallway, holding his bags, "but I have to leave soon, too."

"As do I," Marth said, gesturing to his suitcase and bag by the door.

Roy walked over to his boyfriend and set his bags down, then gazed into the sapphire orbs. "Come home with me."

"…What?!" Marth said surprised, eyes wide with shock. They had never discussed this idea before.

"Yes, you should come home with me," Roy nodded. "You said you didn't have much keeping you in Altea, so you should come with me to Pherae."

"But… We never discussed this possibility," Marth started to ramble. "And what would your father say? Not to mention-"

Marth was silenced will a tender, loving kiss.

"Come with me," Roy repeated. "Please?"

The idea was insane. Everyone thought he would be in Altea. Then again, he did not have any parents waiting for him back there. Maybe he should go with Roy, since he asked so nicely and all.

"…Alright," Marth mumbled, shocked by his own decision.

"You'll go?" Roy asked, his face beaming happily. "Really?" "Yes," Marth said, grabbing his bags. "We should leave before I have the chance to over-analyze this and change my mind.

Roy opened the door, then grabbed his bags and exited the dormitory. "Well, come on then! We don't want to be late for the bus!"

Marth nodded as he walked outside and set his bags down, then closed the dormitory door behind him.

* * *

**Ending Note:**

Well, this story hasn't turned out how I expected at all; this is a good thing, mind you. I like it a lot more!

I believe I will be revising the chapters. Don't worry, I won't be changing anything. Just fixing spelling errors adding a few more details.

Anyway, that's not the point of an ending note, now is it? I guess I should start out by thanking a few people. First, my dear best friends **Maze Puppet **that's her fanfiction name and **Alayna**, for reading and helping me through a few rough spots. I would also like to thank my friend **Brandy** for helping he get ideas while I was stuck. Of course, I thank my reviewers. I love you all dearly, especially **Hinata'sbf **and **JtheChosen1**. Those two have been my most faithful reviewers from the start. I would also like to thank the boy who has my heart for giving me the inspiration to write the Peach/Pit couple scenes. I should give credit to those two boys who fucked up my heart for they inspired me to write many angry scenes.

Also, will you please read my one-shot that's going to be coming out soon? It's filled with yaoi Marth/Roy goodness!


End file.
